ALIANDOME CON MI ENEMIGO
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Universo alterno.Un colegio elite. Sociedad, popularidad y un compromiso! SASUXSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno espero que lo disfruten…**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de ****Masashi** **Kishimoto**

**ALIANDOME CON MI ENEMIGO**

La historia se sitúa en Tokio, en la academia de Elite Konoha Gakuen, una preparatoria privada donde asisten los hijos de las familias más importantes de Japón.

**CAPITULO 1 "Un compromiso con….."**

Otro día más en Konoha Gakuen, iniciando el día que todas las mañanas estudiantes estacionando sus carros, otros hablando por cel., otros dándole instrucciones a sus choferes, demás platicando…todo un día normal.

Sasuke Uchiha bajaba de su carro convertible último modelo, encontrándose con su mejor amigo el cual ya había estacionado su vehículo caminando a través de los caminos del instituto siendo saludados con respeto por los demás alumnos.

Siendo alcanzados por un chico de piel blanca, ojos y cabellos azabaches, el cual se colgó del cuello de Sasuke, obligándolo a frenar para tomar equilibrio.

-Listo para iniciar un nuevo día primito!!

Sasuke.- Siempre tan enérgico Sai, hazme el favor de quitarte de encima (con una vena en su frente)

Sai.- Vamos Sasuke si lo mejor es iniciar el día con una gran sonrisa, verdad Naruto?

Naruto.- Supongo que si

Al grupo se unen los hermanos Hyuuga.

Neji.- Que tal chicos?

Hinata.- Buenos días…como amaneciste Naruto?

Naruto.-Al ver tu lindo rostro todo esta mucho mejor (acariciando su mejilla)

Neji.- Tiene que ser tan empalagosos?!

Naruto.- No te metas mejor consíguete una novia cuñado

Neji.- Tus comentarios sobran Naruto (mirada furiosa)

Sai.- Oigan es muy temprano para pelear…mejor díganme, hicieron la tarea de Asuma-sensei?

Sasuke.- Por supuesto, apuesto que ti no

Sai.- Por eso se que siempre cuento con el apoyo de mi querido primo para pasármela (ojos con brillito) Que tierno!!!

Sasuke.- Te falta mucho para poder convencerme Sai

Sai.- Eso es un no?

Sasuke.-CLARO!!!

Sai.-Eres muy malo, sabes?

Hinata.- Miren ahí viene Sakura

La pelirosa se acercaba al grupo saludando con una enorme sonrisa

Sakura.-Buenos días Hinata

Hinata.-Buenos días Sakura

Sakura.- Neji, Naruto, Sai que tal! (cambiando su semblante a uno serio) Hola Uchiha

Sasuke.- Hola Haruno…otra vez con tu hipócrita sonrisa (arrogantemente).

Sakura.-Mi sonrisa es mucho mas autentica de lo que eres tu Uchiha (igual de arrogante)

Hinata.- Etto…Sakura hoy tenemos clase con Kurenai-sensei y es muy puntual así que vamos (tomándola por el brazo) Adiós cariño, hermano, Sasuke, Sai.

Naruto.-Te espero al rato Hina-chan (observando como se alejan, para voltearse y hablar con su amigo) Nunca te vas a llevar con Sakura?

Sasuke.- Como quieres que me lleve con una niña hipócrita, escandalosa, presumida y demás defectos (cruzando los brazos )

Sai.- Ella debe pensar lo mismo de ti (con su clásica sonrisa)

Sasuke volteo a ver a su primo con una mirada asesina esas miradas encantadoras de Sasuke!

Neji.- No le pongas mas leña al fuego Sai y vamos a clases (jalándolo)

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

Hinata.- Por que te cae tan mal Sasuke?

Sakura.- Ya te lo he dicho es un engreído, machista, presumido, mujeriego, y demás defectos.

Hinata.- No crees que exageras…después de todo son los más populares de la escuela, harían una linda pareja, claro no tanto como Naruto y yo pero..

Sakura.- No digas LOCURAS!!!

Hinata.- (lanzando un suspiro) Olvídalo ya va iniciar la clase.

A la salida los chicos y las chicas se volvieron a encontrar…

Naruto.- Que te parece si nos vamos a comer un helado Hina-chan?

Hinata.- Claro, Neji-niisan podrías?

Neji.- Si, si, si yo aviso en casa

Hinata.- Arigatou!!!

Neji.- No quieres que te lleve Sakura?

Sakura.- Gracias Neji pero mi chofer no tarda en venir.

Sasuke.- No te puedes valer por ti sola Haruno?

Sakura.- No te metas en lo que no te importa Uchiha (con una vena en la frente)

Sai.- Otra vez mejor ya vámonos Sasuke

Sasuke.- Vámonos? Suena a manada

Sai.- Es que mi carro esta en el taller así que me vas a dar un aventón.

Sasuke.- Creo que no tengo opción.

Sai.- Exacto!!!...Así que en marcha Adiós chicos!!

Sakura.- Adiós Sai (con su sonrisa)

Sai.- Sakura si yo también soy un Uchiha por que me llamas por mi nombre?

Sakura.- Es que no eres igual al odioso de tu primo

Sasuke.- Sai apúrate y deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Al anochecer en la mansión Haruno, Sakura se dirigía al comedor.

Sakura.- Papa! Mama! Que milagro verlos

Papá.- Vamos hija siempre nos damos tiempo para estar en familia

Sakura.- Vamos ya suéltenlo…que pasa?

Mamá.- Vamos Sakura no tomes esa actitud que es algo maravilloso

Papá.-Ya tenemos el contrato de fusión con otra compañía

Sakura.- Ah era eso…un momento…eso quiere decir (lamentaba la repuesta que ella sabia)

Mamá.- El arreglo de tu matrimonio

Sakura.- Pero….(suspirando, no tenia caso discutir) y con quien me van a casar?

Mamá.- Es un chico muy guapo tiene tu misma edad

Sakura.- Al menos no es un viejo rabo verde

Papá.- No hables así y además ya lo conoces

Sakura.- En serio? Quien?

Mamá.- Sasuke Uchiha

Papá.- De la importante compañía Uchiha

Sakura.- QUEEEEEE????!!!!!!!

Y este es el primer capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero comentarios….espero que no sean tan severos es que soy nueva en eso jejeje pero como sea los afrontare con valentía jajaja


	2. ¿Yo comprometido?

**Que tal!!! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic**

**DISFRUTENLO**

CAPITULO 2.- ¿Yo comprometido?

En la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación, al pasar por el comedor se sorprendió al ver sentados a su madre, padre y hermano mayor, así que en silencio solo se sentó en su lugar de la gran mesa, al notar que nadie hablaba y solo su madre le regalaba una cálida sonrisa mientras que Itachi una mas burlona decidió romper el silencio.

Sasuke.-¿Qué pasa?

Mama.- Vamos hijo no seas tan serio, no ves que estamos en familia.

Sasuke.- por eso lo digo, a que se amerita esta reunión tan repentina.

Itachi.- Pero que inteligente hermanito de hecho ocurrió algo interesante.

Sasuke.- Padre de que habla Itachi?

Papa.- Solamente que ya tenemos lista la última fusión de la compañía.

Sasuke.- La ultima fusión?

Itachi.- Je!, tu y yo sabemos lo que eso quiere decir…

Sasuke.-No puede ser…

Itachi.- Te vas a casar ototo-kun jaja (burlon) como todo buen hermano

Mama.- Itachi no molestes a tu hermano que esto es una gran noticia.

Sasuke.- (suspirando cansado) Y con quien me van a casar?

Papa.- con la heredera de la tercer compañkia mas importante de Tokio.

Sasuke.-Esa…compañía…es…(lamentando saber la respuesta)

Itachi.- La Haruno, je.

Mama.- Si, tu esposa será Sakura Haruno

Sasuke.- No…puede…ser….

Papa.- Estoy muy orgulloso de mis hijos porque alzaran el nombre de la compañía con las grandes fusiones que se vienen.

Mama.- Vamos Sasuke cambia esa cara que esto hay que celebrarlo no ves que gran momento mi pequeño se va a casar…

Sasuke.- hmp, Me retiro (levantándose de la mesa)

Mama.- Espera Sasuke no has comido ni nada…

Sasuke.- Con permiso no tengo apetito (marchandose)

Mama.- No creo que se lo haya tomado muy bien, será lo correcto? (con preocupación )que buena gente es mi suegra

Papa.-No te preocupes Sasuke es muy maduro solo dejemos que piense solo.

Itachi.- Si mama, dejalo que haga su berrinche, a ultimas el que no come es él

Mama.-Itachi no seas asi con tu hermano.

Itachi.- Pero si es la verdad.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Haruno.

Sakura.- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME VOY CASAR!!!!

Papa.- Pero no te lo estoy preguntando jovencita!!

Sakura.- NO ME VOY A CASAR CON EL UCHIHA ESE!!

Papa.- No estas en edad para hacer caprichitos!!!

Sakura.-Pero..

Mama.- Vamos hija tomalo con calmas hay muchas chicas que quisieran casarse con alguien como el claro yo me apunto

Sakura.- Talvez pero yo NO (encerrándose en su habitación)

Regresando a la mansión Uchiha, ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Sasuke se había enterado de la peor noticia de su vida, Itacho se dirigía a su habitación, cuando escucho pequeños golpes provenientes de la habitación de su pequeño hermano, se asomo por una abertura que había dejado Sasuke al no cerrar bien la puerta, pudo verlo acostado lanzando una pelotita a la pared con su clásica expresión seria esas que lo hace ver taaaan buen al verlo no pudo contener las ganas de molestarlo clásico hermano mayor molestoso ¬¬ pero siendo Itachi no importa xD asi que entro a la habitación.

Itachi.- Que se siente que tu enemiga se convierta en tu esposa

Sasuke.- Porque no haces algo productivo y te largas de MI habitación.

Itachi.- Vaya esta mas amargado de lo normal.

Sauke.- Itachi cállate no estoy para soportarte.

Itachi.- Relajate no se como se siente que te obligen a casarte porque ya que no es mi caso, pero Sakura no parece tan mala chica.

Sasuke.- Es que no la conoces bien.

Itachi.- O tal vez TU no la conoces.

Sasuke.- Que me tratas de decir?

Itachi.- Tratala, tomate esto con calma y si tienes algún problema sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte Waaaa Ita-kun es tan lindo

Sasuke.-(Solo lo miro serio para dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus labios) Gracias kawai!!!

Al otro día Sasuke se dirigía a la academis con la ligera esperanza de no toparse con cierta pelirosa aunque desgraciadamente sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que aunque se odiaban de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban pelendose diariamente todo una rutina.

Naruto.-Oye estas bien? No traes tan buena cara.

Sasuke.- Luego te cuento no tengo ganas de hablar.

Sai.- Tu cuando quieres hablar primito?

Sasuke.- Sai solo cállate.

Sai.-No tienes ánimos

Hinata.- NARUTO (llegando a abrazarlo)

Naruto.- Cariño! (besando sus labios)

Neji.- Nunca cambiaran hermano celoso

Naruto.- NOP

Sai.- Ya sabes Neji el amor

Al grupito se le unia Sakura la cual iba algo callada y seria.

Hinata.- ¿Sakura?

Sakura.- Buenos días chicos.

Todos quedaron callados sorprendidos al ver que ni Sakura ni Sasuke lanzaron sus clásicas ofensas.

Naruto.-Es la primera vez que se ven y no pelean ¿Que esta pasando?!

Hinata.-Sakura!!! Te sientes mal?!

Sakura.- Estoy bien.

Sai.- Tanto Sasuke como tu están muy RAROS

Neji.- A ocurrido algo?

Sasuke.-No pasa nada exagerados, vamos a clase.

Sai.-Relax nos toca con Kakashi-sensei y el siempre llega tarde.

Sasuke.-Sai VAMONOS! siempre imponiendo….Sasuke es genial!!!

Hinata.- nosotras también nos vamos Sakura

Sakura.- Ah sip

Esta ultima saca de su bolso un pañuelo que tira "accidentalmente" cerca de Sasuke al recogerlo queda junto a él para decirle algo que solo este escuchó.

Sakura.- Tenemos que hablar a solas.

Sasuke solo asintió.

Y así todos se marcharon a sus clases.

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les agrade espero sus reviews

Por lo mientras… bye bye .o


	3. Entre tu y yo

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que amablemente me han dejado un comentario, muchas gracias ya k todos y cada uno de ellos dan más ánimos a seguir publicando mas y haciendo caso de estos, tomo los consejos que me dejan muy en cuenta..Bueno sin más que decir solo me deja esperar que disfrute este capi.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Masashi** **Kishimoto**

CAPITULO 3.- ENTRE TÚ Y YO

Sasuke y Sakura se habían reunido en una cafetería de la ciudad, al salir de la escuela, permanecían serios y callados, hasta que Sakura harta de la situación decidió romper ese maldito silencio.

-Solamente te voy a decir algo no me voy a casar contigo-le dijo la chica de forma tajante.

-Y crees que yo quiero una esposa como tu-la reto el moreno.

-Vamos, te encantaría que como una mujer como yo se casara contigo-siguiéndole el juego muy modesta la chica

-Hay miles de mujeres mejor que tu Haruno

-Uchiha-hablando retadoramente-no estoy aquí para pelear…lo que quiero hacer es un trato contigo.

-¿Trato?-no sabia si fiarse de las palabras de la chica.

-Según lo que se el contrato de fusión se firma un día antes de la boda y además como voto de confianza no existe ninguna clausura que lo rompa ¿cierto?-decía triunfante la ojijade.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero a qué quieres llegar-sin entender algún el asunto.

-A un plan que suena un poco complicado pero para no arruinar toda mi vida a tu lado estoy dispuesta a todo-

-Habla de una vez Haruno-Sasuke ya estaba harto de las largas que hacia la chica.

-Tendremos que fingir un feliz y sólido noviazgo-

Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra más solo la observaba indignado.

-Deja de mirarme así-le reclamaba la peli rosa-Tampoco estoy muy feliz pero tendrá que ser así hasta el día de la boda.

-Y según tu ¿Qué pasara el día de la boda?-

-Cuando me pregunten si te acepto como esposo diré que NO, de todos modos la fusión se habrá realizado y solo recibiré un severo castigo, pero valdrá la pena-con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que no-

-Qué?!-borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No voy a permitir que una niña como tu me rechace y haga pasar tal ridículo-el orgullo Uchiha se hace presente

-Entonces que propones señor perfección?-con una venita asomándose por su frente, en verdad que Sasuke la hacía enfurecer.

-El que va a decir que NO seré yo y listo-con su sonrisa marca Uchiha adoro esa sonrisa

-Y yo quedar como la tonta frente a todos?! QUE TE HAS CREIDO!!!-

-Entonces planeabas que yo fuera el tonto-clavando su profunda mirada a la chica-

-ERES…..ARGH!!!...-buscando su paciencia que se perdía tan solo por estar a lado de Sasuke-ya se lo dos al mismo tiempo diremos que no nos queremos casar y listo, te parece?-mirándolo retadoramente.

-Supongo-

-Bueno entonces a partir de mañana seremos la pareja más feliz de Konoha Gakuen, aunque suene patético que sufrida

-Es un trato Sakura-extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el pacto.

-Hecho Sasuke-estrechando formalmente las manos.

Así es como Sakura se marcha de la cafetería dejando a un Sasuke un poco pensativo acerca del trato que acaba de concordar, sin darse cuenta de la proximidad de cierta persona que se acercaba hacia el.

-Así que tuviste tu primera cita?-

-Itachi que haces aquí?!- un poco exaltado con temor de que su hermano mayor ya haya descubierto su plan.

-Calma tu paranoia no te estoy espiando ni nada por el sentido solo estoy esperando a mi novia y ya-le decía su hermano mayor calmadamente.

-Ya veo-soltando un leve suspiro.

-Y por qué tan nervioso…no me digas que después de hablar con ella quedaste perdidamente enamorado-con su clásica burla.

-Por supuesto que NO…que tonterías dices-

-Calma no te sulfures solo era un inocente comentario-con su aurora de angelito que lindo

-Tú no tienes nada de inocente-reventado la nube de su hermano mayor.

Itachi iba a reclamar pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de una chica rubia y ojos azules, la hija mayor de los dueños de la importante compañía Uzumaki y prometida de Itachi, Naruko Uzumaki

-Ita-kun lo siento se me hizo tarde-decía la rubia al lanzarse del brazo de su novio.

-No te preocupes estoy aquí divirtiéndome con mi ototo-kun-

-Sasukin!!! Que bueno verte!!-le decía efusiva mientras lo abrazaba casi estrangulándolo.

-Naruko quieres matarme y no me digas Sasukin-mencionaba mientras intentaba separarse de su cuñada.

-Pero es un lindo diminutivo te queda muy bien- revolviendo el cabello azabache de su pequeño cuñado.

-Mejor me marcho, nos vemos-disponiéndose a irse de la cafetería.

-Vete con cuidado Sasukin-lo despedía Naruko con un beso en la mejilla.

-si gracias- con un poco de enfado en su voz.

-Y no hagas travesuras "Sasukin"- lo despedía su hermano.

-ITACHI!!!-

-ADIOS-riéndose al ver la reacción de su ototo-kun

Sasuke se marcho aun pensando en cómo tendría que reaccionar ante la presencia de Sakura ya que tenía que parecer su novio, una idea no muy grata para él.

-Esto va ser un gran problema.

**Y así termina este capítulo y comienza el martirio para Sasuke jejeje ya veremos lo que tendrán que pasar estos protagonistas **

**Dejen sus reviews siempre los espero emocionada.**

**BYE .O**


	4. La noticia

**HOLA!! n.n aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia solo me queda decir que lo disfruten!!!!.**

Capitulo 4.- LA NOTICIA

Al salir de la cafetería Sasuke necesitaba hablar de todo lo sucedido y aunque acababa de hacer un trato de con Sakura del cual nadie podía enterarse, el sabía que no lo podía ocultar a todas las personas, era bueno para mentir pero lo cierto era que si no buscaba con quien hablar de todo eso, quien sabe que le sucedería a toda su cordura, además si había alguien al cual no le podía ocultar nada y sabia que el secreto iba a poder ser guardado ese era su mejor amigo Naruto, ya que era la persona que mas lo conocía después de su hermano.

Así que se dirigió a la mansión Uzumaki para poder platicar de todo el asunto con su rubio amigo

-Vaya Sasuke que milagro verte por aquí- lo saludaba su buen amigo desde la puerta de la enorme casa.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro pensé que estarías con Hinata

-Ah si yo también lo pensé, pero iba a estar un poco ocupada-se podía notar la triste cara del rubio –pero bueno cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa?

-Si supieras-

-Vaya es algo grande vamos a la terraza para platicar mejor-tomándolo por el hombro

Después de unos minutos Sasuke ya había puesto al corriente a Naruto de todo lo acontecido.

-Crees que ese plan que ideo Sakura-chan funcione?-pregunto el rubio-No les traerá problemas con sus padre?

-Por lo visto Sakura ya tiene to do calcurado de su parte y de la mía ya veré-encogiendo los hombros demostrando indiferencia.

-Suerte, ambos son mis amigos y tienen todo mi apoyo…aunque tengo que admitir que será muy gracioso verlos como novios-conteniendo la risa.

-Deja de molestar usuratonkachi- dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye que te pasa teme no es para que lo tomes así- sobándose la cabeza.

-Por cierto dobe eres el único que sabe del plan no vayas a meter la pata

-Calma calma nunca haría algo así, pero Hinata…

-Es la mejor amiga de Sakura creo que ella también la va a decir todo

-Eso espero porque a ella no le guardo secretos-suspirando aliviado.

Y continuaron hablando hasta que anocheció y Sasuke se marcho a su casa.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Haruno Sakura se comunicaba por teléfono con su amiga Hinata Hyuuga

-Lo haces parecer muy fácil Sakura-le mencionaba su mejor amiga notándose un poco preocupada al hablar.

-Fácil?!!!-decía indignada su amiga-por favor, sabes lo que voy a pasar siendo novia de ese tarado.

-Tal vez es un poco serio pero estas exagerando, aun no entiendo por que nunca se han llevado-

-Bah eso no importa, bueno ya es poco tarde, nos vemos mañana ah por cierto si cuento con todo tu apoyo verdad?-

-Claro aunque creo que podrían encontrar otra manera, pero soy tu amiga así que cuenta conmigo, que descanses Saku-

-Adiós Hina-colgó el teléfono para poder descansar concentrándose en su plan.

Al otro día Sakura se preparaba para ir a la escuela, siendo interceptada por su madre la cual lucía muy alegre.

-Hija mira esto!!-le enseño el periódico en la sección de sociales, siendo la noticia de su compromiso la que encabezaba dicha página.

-QUE?!...pero…POR QUÉ?!!-la pelirrosa casi rompe el periódico al de la forma que lo había tomado.

-La gente se tenía que enterar de alguna manera y de este modo ha sido el mejor, Mikoto nunca se equivoca-Sakura podía ver como los ojos de su madre brillaban de la emoción.

-Esto va a causar un gran escándalo en el colegio- sin ganas de asistir ese día a clases.

-Hija apresúrate que se te hará tarde-

-Cierto, nos vemos luego madre-

En el colegio Sasuke se encontraba caminando por los jardines de este, notando como era observado por muchos, caras de felicidad, emoción, envidia, etc. De hecho se empezaba a sentir incomodo en ese ambiente, a lo lejos puede distinguir la silueta de su amigo acercándose a él.

-¿Qué le pasa a todos?-pregunto Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-No lo sabes?- interrogaba su amigo algo admirado de la ignorancia de Sasuke.

-Que cosa?-

-ESTO!!-se les acerco Sai, el cual llevaba el periódico colocándoselo en la cara a su primo.

-¿Qué?!!....QUE ES ESTO?!!!-no podía creer que sus padres llegarían tan lejos con eso de su dichoso compromiso.

-Un periódico-le contesto Sai con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-ESO LO SE IDIOTA!!!….ME REFIERO A LA NOTICIA-en verdad no estaba de humor para las bromitas de nadie, menos las de Sai.

-Tranquilo, al menos ya sabemos porque estabas tan raro-le decía su primo dándole leves golpecitos en su espalda.

-Que tal chicos-los saludaba Neji siendo seguido por su hermana-felicidades Sasuke….creo

-Buenos días amor- saludaba Hinata a su novio- Felicidades Sasuke!!

-Ustedes también- se reprochaba Sasuke.

Sakura se acercaba algo agobiada al ser observada por todo el mundo.

-Buenos días chicos, hola Sasuke- con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Hola Sakura-Sasuke le regresaba el saludo de igual manera.

-Ya se hablan por sus nombres?!-se sorprendió Sai al igual que Neji- entonces si van a intentar ser novios?!

Ambos quedaron en silencio

-…Si..-respondió Sasuke

Sakura solo lo miro algo sorprendida pero resignada a lo que se venía.

-Esto va a ser muy interesante, jijiji-se divertía Sai

-Por cierto hoy nuestras clases son juntas me encanta este día Hinata-decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Entonces vamos al salón- los apresuraba Neji.

Sasuke se adelanto pero es alcanzado por Sai

-Qué clase de novio eres-le reclamaba su primo-no puedes dejar a tu chica atrás, y tu Sakura no te dejes-empujo a Sakura hacia su primo provocando que esta tropezara, cayendo directamente en los brazos de Sasuke que alcanzó a sostenerla.

Todas las chicas de la escuela al ver esa escena no pudieron evitar gritar emocionadas al ver tal "romántico" gesto.

-Eres un idiota Sai-le reclamo Sasuke ya harto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!!!-ahora era la ojijade la que reclamaba.

-Vaya si que se parecen-fue lo que Sai se limito a decir.

-CALLATE!!!-dijeron al unísono los comprometidos.

-Se nos hará tarde chicos-interrumpió el rubio del grupo mientras comenzaba a caminar tomándole la mano a su novia.

Sasuke al ver la acción de la pareja decidió dar inicio con la farsa y tomo la mano de Sakura sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola por la acción.

-Que haces?!!!!!-

-Aparentar- se limito a decirle el azabache.

Sakura le siguió el paso callada y apenada antes la mirada de todos los presentes.

Al llegar al salón Sakura se alejo de Sasuke para ir a saludar a sus amigas.

-Ya nos enteramos suertudota-le decía Ino mientras le daba unos leves codazos.

-eh?-Sakura no captaba de lo que estaba hablando.

-De tu compromiso con Sasuke-le aclaraba Tenten a la chica.

-Ah eso-

-Es la noticia que esta recorriendo toda la escuela-decía Ino

-Eres la envidia de muchas-seguía Tenten.

-Si que afortunada soy-nótese el sarcasmo de Sakura

-No te ves muy animada-

-Pues-cuando iba a responder sinceramente recordó el plan que habían acordado tanto ella como Sasuke, cambiando cara totalmente-claro que estoy emocionada, una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré-con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que agarraste a unos de los más guapos de toda la academia- la apoyaba Ino.

Y así continuaron el día de clases ya a la salida, se encontraban platicando el grupo de amigas muy a gusto siendo interrumpidas por la llegada de Sasuke.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura.

Las chicas decidieron alejarse un poco para darle espacio a la pareja pero sin perderse detalle alguno de la plática chismosas ¬¬

-Qué pasa?-

-No es nada importante solo que tengo práctica de esgrima…me esperas para que te lleve a tu casa o te vas tú?

-No importa yo me voy-

-Sakura hoy tenemos Danza-la interrumpió Ino

-Así que si podrán irse juntos- Tenten sabia seguirle el juego a Ino.

Sakura se limito a mirarlas furiosa

-Entonces nos vemos al rato- se despidió Sasuke lamentándose su mala suerte

-Esperare con ansias-lo despedía Sakura tiernamente.

Sasuke la miro desconcertado, vaya que sabia fingir, pero claro que el podía llegar a ser mejor en eso de las mentiras.

-Claro cariño-le respondió el chico mientras se acerco rápidamente para depositar un casto beso en los labios de su "novia"

Las chicas se emocionaron ante tal gesto mientras que Sakura permanecía como roca maldiciéndolo mientras este alejaba.

-Hey Sakura!!! Reacciona!!!-le gritaba Ino.

-Que decías?-logrando articular palabras.

-Si que estas enamorada-se reía Tenten

-Es que yo…o//////o-

-Ya ya vamos-la callo Ino mientras se adelantaba con Tenten.

Sakura aún no reaccionaba bien hasta que una leve risita la saco de sus pensamientos.

-HINATA de que te ríes?!-

-Al parecer Sasuke se está tomando muy enserio su papel jejeje-

-Mira ya no digas nada y vamos-

-Lo que digas-

En uno de los Gimnasios se encontraban los chicos practicando, enfrentándose Sasuke y Naruto mientras los demás alumnos observaban el duelo de estos grandes expertos en el deporte.

-Wow Sasuke-sempai y Naruto-sempai son muy buenos-

-Ya saben las noticias del momento.

-lo del el compromiso de Sasuke-sempai y Sakura-sempai-

-Que suerte tiene el sempai-

-Si Sakura-sempai es muy inteligente pero sobretodo bella-

Sasuke se encontraba concentrado en el combate, al escuchar estos comentarios se le vino a la mente el beso que le había dado a Sakura provocando que olvidara su batalla y en un movimiento rápido y astuto Naruto logro desarmar a Sasuke.

-Hmp-lo único que pronuncio mientras se dirigía a recoger su arma.

-Que te ocurre andas algo distraído-le preguntaba su mejor amigo.

-No es nada-

Los demás observaban a su sempai un poco sorprendidos preguntándose si le ocurría algo al chico.

-No se preocupen por el es solo que esta enamorado-los tranquilizaba Sai

-Sai CIERRA LA BOCA-le regañaba furioso su primo.

-Pero si la cierro quien les avisará que la práctica se terminó-sonreía Sai.

-No estoy de humor para que-reclamaba el azabache.

-Nunca lo estas-decía despreocupado Sai

-SAIIIII!!!-en verdad que a veces no soportaba a su primo.

-Mejor ya vámonos las chicas nos estarán esperando-los calmaba como siempre Naruto.

-Nos vemos chicos-se despedía rápidamente Neji.

-Oye espera que no vienes?-preguntaba su cuñado curioso.

-Tu llevaras a Hinata a la casa?-

-Claro-con su linda sonrisaa muchas les gustaría tener un novio como Naruto no? ^^

-Tengo cosas que hacer…así que nos vemos-

-¿cosas?....acaso……TIENES UNA CITA?!-lo molestaba su cuñado.

-Que te importa!!!!-mientras se marchaba sin mirarlos.

-Uy que carácter-se reía el rubio.

-Te diste cuenta de algo Naruto-interrumpía Sai.

-No de qué?-

-Que Neji nunca negó ir a una cita-maliciosamente insinuaba Sai

-Ahhhh…al parecer tenemos algo con que molestarlo mañana jijiji-murmuraba malvadamente Naruto.

-Tienes mucha razón mi sabio amigo-con la misma expresión le respondía Sai si que son malos ^^Uu

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y apresúrense-los apuraba Sasuke mientras le otorga un coscorrón a cada uno.

Se encontraron con las chicas en una banca que estaba cerca del estacionamiento.

-Lo siento, tienen mucho esperando-se disculpaba Naruto con su chica.

-No te preocupes a penas llegamos-le sonreía Hinata-y mi hermano?-

-Desapareció- decía indiferente el rubio.

-Qué raro Tenten igual-

-Extraño-respondieron al unísono.

-Te ves muy linda hoy Ino-mencionaba Sai mientras se acercaba a Ino.

-Gracias-se sonrojaba la rubia-pero aún así no caeré tan fácil, Sai

-Bueno, pero aceptarías que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Mmmmm…supongo que sí-insisto como sufren estas chicas -_-lll

-Adelante, nos vemos chicos-se despidió Sai.

-Adiós-agitaba su mano Ino.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-decía Naruto

-Si adiós chicos-se despedía Hinata

Y así se marchan dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura, el chico se dejo caer en la banca lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, la chica lo observaba seria.

-Estuvo difícil la practica?

-Más que nada estoy agobiado-

-Ni que lo digas, la noticia del compromiso armó rodo un escándalo-

-Y lo que se viene-mencionaba algo preocupado Sasuke.

Ambos chicos lanzaron un largo suspiro, quedando en silencio, se voltearon a ver sonrieron ligeramente un la acción que habían hecho ambos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de esto ambos voltearon hacia otro lado.

-Ya vámonos-decía Sasuke mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el auto.

-Sí, vamos-lo siguió Sakura la cual estaba un poco sonrojada.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero como siempre sus reviews .**

**Nos estamos viendo, byebye ^ ^**


	5. Un bochornoso problema

**Y aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo ^^**

CAPITULO 5.-Un bochornoso problema.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el anuncio del compromiso de nuestros protagonistas, la noticia no había perdido la popularidad, todavía andaba en boca de todos.

Sin embargo esto no era impedimento para que el galán de Sasuke pudiera coquetear con quien quisiera, en uno de los recesos se encontraba platicando muy a gusto con dos bellas chicas más jóvenes.

Sakura venía pasando con sus amigas, ella no se había percatado de esto, pero sus fieles amigas claro que si…

-Oye ese no es Sasuke?-preguntaba Ino mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro a su amiga ojijade.

-Eh?....ah! si es él-respondió muy indiferente Sakura.

-Y lo dices tan tranquila-la acusaba Tenten.

-¿Qué tiene?-aún sin encontrar problema alguno.

-Como que "que tiene" es tu novio y esas le están coqueteando-decía un poco enojada Ino.

-Haz algo si no vas a quedar como la burla de toda la escuela-la empujaba Ino

-Están exagerando un poco chicas-intentaba calmarla Hinata con una gota en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que NO-ahora era Sakura la que había cambiado su expresión.

-Sakura?!-algo sorprendida al verla alejarse en dirección a Sasuke.

-Adelántense voy a resolver esto-decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Eso amiga- la apoyaban la rubia y la castaña.

-Nunca cambiarán-se lamentaba la ojiperla.

Sakura comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la charla de su novio deteniéndose algo cerca para dibujar en su rostro una agradable sonrisa y de un rápido movimiento se colgó de brazo de Sasuke sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Como te ha ido amor-dirigiendo su dulce mirada al chico-Ah!! Perdón estabas ocupado siento llegar así es que lo extraño tanto-dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Sasuke se había quedado estático.

-No se preocupe Sakura-sempai nosotras ya nos íbamos-se despidieron muy nerviosas y apenadas las chicas alejándose rápidamente.

Sasuke solo volteo a ver a la chica con odio, algo enfadado.

-Por qué me miras así cariño?-decía la pelirrosa aun con su cara ángel.

-Que piensas Haruno?-el azabache tenía el ceño fruncido y no mostraba una agradable cara.

-Solo protejo mi imagen Uchiha-Sakura ya estaba seria.

-A que te refieres?-

-No voy a ser la burla de toda la escuela por tu culpa- le dijo tajantemente

-Tenemos que hablar…vamos-la tomo fuertemente de la mano y se la llevo jalando.

-HEY suéltame!!!!-forcejeaba la chica sin gran resultado.

Sasuke se metió al laboratorio de química con Sakura, aprovechando que este estaba solo.

-Que te pasa? Crees que te tengo miedo-le decía la ojijade desafiante.

-Quieres callarte!!-

Espero hasta que ella aparento calma.

-Antes que nada nunca me vuelvas a interrumpir de esa manera-Sasuke sonaba serio, duro, enfadado.

-Mira por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras pero mientras ante toda la escuela sea tu novia será mejor que te controles-ella estaba igual de enfadada que él.

-No me des órdenes, ni amenazas-que se creía esa niña.

-Solamente te lo estoy advirtiendo Casanova-

-Voy a platicar con cuanta chica se me plazca y…-es interrumpido por la chica.

-ARGHHH….Estoy harta de tu egocentrismo yo me voy-dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-Aun no he terminado!!-tomo el brazo de Sakura y la jalo obligándola a dar la vuelta.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la chica provocando que chocara con un banco perdiendo el equilibrio sosteniéndose de lo primero que encontró, o sea Sasuke pobrecito o.o el cual no pudo sostenerse así que se fue hacia delante con Sakura, cayendo ambos al suelo, tirando varios bancos ocasionando un gran ruido.

Sakura estaba en el piso un poco adolorida alzo la mirada quedando perdida en unos profundos ojos azabaches y quien no ^^ que estaban a unos centímetros de su rostro sonrojándose en el momento pero sin poder moverse, mientras tanto Sasuke estaba cautivado con los hermosos ojos jades que tenia frente suyo.

Kurenai-sensei pasaba por el pasillo y al oír el ruido entro al laboratorio para ver que había pasado.

-Joven Uchiha!! Señorita Haruno!!! Que significa esto?!!!!-sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

Ambos reaccionaron antes los gritos de su sensei dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaban:

Sakura estaba en el piso, Sasuke encima de ella, la falda de Sakura está un poco arriba dejando ver parte de sus bragas blancas, a su blusa se le habían desabotonado algunos botones mostrando su brasier, mientras que a Sasuke por el jalón que le dio la chica su camisa se había abierto por completo y Sakura tenía sus manos en su bien formado pecho nada tonta .

El chico se levanto rápidamente acomodándose la ropa, Sakura permanecía sentada en el suelo abrochándose su blusa toda roja.

-USTEDES QUE SE CREEN?!!!-insistía con tono severo la sensei

-No es lo que parece Kurenai-sensei!!!-trataba de calmarla Sakura.

-Los dos a la dirección!!!!!!-

-Pero- insistía Sakura

-AHORA!!!!-

Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras Sasuke iba callado maldiciendo todo en sus adentros.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban afuera de la puerta de la dirección dudando en entrar, ya que sabían lo que se les venía un enorme regaño y probablemente y feroz regaño, ya si había algo que temer en toda Konoha Gakuen sin duda era su directora, Tsunade.

-QUIEREN PASAR DE UNA VEZ!!!-so oyó un fuerte grito desde adentro de la oficina.

Así fue como ambos jóvenes entraron tomando posición frente del escritorio de su directora la cual los observaba furiosa.

-Tsunade-sama nosotros…-trato de aclarar Sakura.

-GUARDEN SILENCIO!!-decía enérgica la rubia-aunque pida una explicación no me la podrán dar, ya que es algo obvio lo ocurrido….aún no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos de los mejores alumnos se dejan llevar por los impulsos en un lugar indebido…me dan VERGÜENZA!!!.

-Es que…..-trataba de interferir la pelirrosa pero al recibir la furiosa mirada de la directora se quedo callada del temor.

Sasuke había optado por no decir palabra alguna y permanecer serio sin inmutarse por los fuertes gritos de la directora con pose guay xD

-Por su posición no voy a expulsarlos ya que esta es su primera falta en toda su historia académica, sin embargo, esto no se puede quedar así…recibirán un castigo y si esto no les basta y vuelven a realizar alguna tontería por mi podrán ser los hijos del mismísimo Dios yo los hecho de esta escuela-desafiaba la rubia-espero que haya quedado CLARO!!

Sakura asintió con temor y Sasuke, bueno no es necesario que diga su posición.

-Ah por cierto hablare con sus padres mañana-

Ante esto ambos chicos dieron un respingo, abriendo exageradamente sus ojos.

-Pero Tsunade-sama con el castigo es…-Sakura tratando de persuadir a la directora

-NO es suficiente!!!! Y no se preocupen ellos ya están avisados, así que mañana los espero para decirles su castigo, se pueden marchar…-

-Si hasta mañana Tsunade-sama-se despidió Sakura cortésmente.

Sasuke se limito a dar una ligera reverencia y salir del lugar en silencio.

Afuera de las oficinas los esperaban sus mejores amigos un poco preocupados.

-Como le fue?-se acerco Hinata a su amiga.

-Tsunade-sama estaba furiosa no dio chance ni de dar explicaciones-suspiraba cansadamente Sakura.

-Y que va a pasar?-ahora era Naruto quien preguntaba.

-Nos dará un castigo y hablará con nuestros padres-respondía Sasuke quien había decidido hablar.

-Bueno no creo que les vaya tal mal, tal vez Tsunade-obaachan no sea tan estricta con ustedes-se rascaba la cabeza el rubio.

-Vamos Naruto ni tú te crees eso aunque sea tu abuela-decía una designada Sakura-y todo por TU CULPA-señalando con el dedo a Sasuke.

-No me eches la culpa tú fuiste la tonta que se cayó-se defendió el pelinegro.

-Tú me llevaste a ese lugar recuerdas!!!-la pelirrosa ya estaba exaltada.

-Pero tú fuiste la tarada que me jalo-

-Tú me JALASTE!!! Y NO me digas TARADA!!!!-

-SE QUIEREN CALLAR LOS DOS!!!-gritaron al unísono sus amigos.

***SILENCIO***

-Vaya-suspiro la ojiperla-ya es tarde será mejor que nos marchemos a la casa.

-Tienes razón mi vida, bueno chicos suerte con sus padres, nos vemos-se despedía el rubio de la pareja

-Adiós chicos-agitaba su mano Sakura, volteando a ver a Sasuke con odio.

-Vas a estar de tonta o caminas ya-le dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-ARGHHH no me dirijas la palabra- siguiéndolo furiosa.

A pesar del pleito Sasuke llevo a Sakura hasta su casa claro sin decir alguna palabra ninguno de los dos, cuando Sasuke llego a su casa camino directo a su cuarto siendo interferido por cierta persona.

-Detente ahí ototo-kun-lo señaló a modo de stop.

-No puedo tengo cosas de hacer-miro con furia a su hermano mayor.

-Como seducir a tu linda novia?-pregunto castrante Itachi.

-Deja de decir tonterías!!!-dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-No estabas haciendo eso en el laboratorio de química?-comento al aire audazmente Itachi

-Como?!!-Sasuke se detuvo en seco adquiriendo su rostro un leve sonrojo-QUE TE IMPORTA!!!!!

-Vaya creías que no me enteraría-Itachi tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-deberías de haber visto la cara de nuestros padres al saber de tu pequeña travesura.

-Déjate de sarcasmos esto no es lo que parece-se defendía su pequeño hermano.

-Me vas a decir que se cayeron por error y la sensei mal interpreto todo-se reía Itachi.

-Fuel exactamente lo que paso-Sasuke agacho la mirada resignado.

-Baka-le dijo su hermano mientras le aparecía una gotita en su frente.

-Bueno ya te divertiste mucho conmigo, me voy a mi habitación-suspiraba Sasuke.

-Me das pena, supongo que tendré que ayudarte-tomando el hombro de su ototo-kun.

-En verdad-comento un poco animado Sasuke, para después mirar sospechoso a su niisan-como?.

-Ya veras, Ya verás-decía maliciosamente Itachi.

Sasuke solo trago saliva no sabía si estar agradecido con su hermano o temer a lo que pudiera pasar.

**¿Qué pasara en la reunión con la directora? Será algo interesante jejeje**

**Gracias por los reviews que han dejado, estoy muy emocionada por la aceptación, pronto el siguiente capítulo nos vemos byebye .o**

**PD. Espero sus reviews adiós n.n**


	6. Salvados por¿mi hermano?

**Por fin el siguiente capítulo….lamento si me tarde un poco pero la universidad me tiene ocupadísima jejeje…solo me resta decir que disfruten el capitulo… **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Masashi** **Kishimoto**

CAPITULO 6.-Salvados por….¿mi hermano?

En la mansión Haruno, Sakura se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su gran amiga acerca de cómo le había ido con sus padres…

-Y ahora estoy castigada por todo un mes….adiós a mis fin de semanas-suspiraba triste la ojijade.

-Lo siento amiga-la consolaba su amiga.

-Y todo por culpa de Uchiha-apretando su puño con furia.

-Vamos Sakura los dos tuvieron un poco la culpa-

-QUE?!-poniendo los ojos como platos-Pero si fue el es que me llevo al laboratorio!!-

-Sí, si, lo que digas-

Y así continuaron su plática.

Al otro día ya en el colegio estaban platicando dentro del salón de clases Sasuke y Naruto.

-Tienes suerte que tus padres no te hallan castigado-decía un sorprendido rubio.

-No tengo ni idea que hizo Itachi con ellos pero me libro ahora nada más me queda el castigo de tu abuela-

-Pero no te dijeron nada tus padres?-insistía su rubio amigo.

-Que me comprendían, que tenía que ser responsable, controlar mis impulsos y una plática con mi padre que no quiero recordar-sacudiendo su cabeza mientras en su rostro se asomaba un leve sonrojo.

Su charla es interrumpida por la llegada de su profesor.

-Buenos días chicos-saludaba un tranquilo Kakashi a sus alumnos.

-Usted nunca cambia sensei, tarde de nuevo-le sonreía cierto rubio.

-Ya sabes Naruto el camino de la vida-sonreía el peliplata-por cierto Sasuke la directora te espera en la dirección-

-Si con permiso-saliendo del aula con la cabeza un poco baja.

-Esos son ánimos-decía su sensei mientras le aparecía una gota en su frente.

-Y Tsunade-obaa-chan no anda de muy buen humor-le decía su rubio alumno mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Y se lo mencionaste?-

-Nop…para que angustiarlo mas jeje-

-Bueno iniciemos la clase-anunciaba a todos sus alumnos.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las oficinas encontrándose con Sakura en el camino.

-No me digas que nuestros padres fueron citados a la misma hora-asustada un poco la ojijade.

-Eso parece-decía pesadamente el azabache.

Sakura solo lanzo un largo suspiro temiendo a lo que se tenían que enfrentar en esa mañana.

Al llegar a su oficina pudieron divisar las siluetas de sus padres en el lugar.

para no complicar un poco las cosas les invente nombres a los padres de Sakura: Himiko (mamá) y Daisuke (papá)

-Fugako-san Mikoto-san que gusto verlos-saludaba Daisuke-aunque no en una conveniente situación-volteando a ver algo serio a su hija

Sakura solo agacho la cabeza ante ese comentario.

-Vamos no trates así a tu hija, se que hicieron mal pero son jóvenes-hablando muy cortésmente Mikoto.

-Además puedo asegurarte que ya aprendieron la lección, verdad chicos?-les pregunto Fugako algo serio.

Sakura solo asintió un poco, bueno muy apenada, en un descuido de los mayores jalo a Sasuke a una esquina.

-Que le dijiste a tus padres?-

-No se mi hermano-contestó indiferente su "prometido"

Sakura solo suspiro.

Y así todos entraron a la oficina de la directora encontrando son 6 silla colocadas frente al escritorio, Tsunade los invitó a tomar asiento, quedando justo enfrente y al centro Sasuke y Sakura.

-Es un placer saludarlos y el motivo de esta reunión ya se les fue informado y deben de entender que lo que hicieron sus hijos es algo que no debe pasar desapercibido-Tsunade se mostraba serena.

-Lo comprendemos bien-decía muy amable Daisuke.

-Y le aseguramos que nuestros hijos están bien enterados de su equivocación-mencionaba Fugako.

-Eso espero pero como sea tengo la obligación de aplicar el castigo correspondiente-

-La entendemos en todo Tsunade-sama-esta vez era Mikoto la que asentía con respeto.

-Entonces el castigo que les otorgare es….-

Ambos chicos permanecían callados y serios, aunque un poco preocupados ya que aunque ellos nunca habían sido castigados sabían muy bien los rumores de los castigos de su directora cosa que provocaba leves escalofríos a los chicos.

-UN MOMENTO!!!-

Todos voltearon sorprendidos ante esta intromisión para ver de quien se trataba.

-Itachi?!-con los ojos como platos ¿Qué demonios hacía su hermano ahí?

-Se puede saber que significa esto?!-se expresaba una furiosa Tsunade.

-Itachi que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntaba un anonadado Fugako

-Bueno…verán…..estos chicos tienen derecho de réplica!!!-se mostraba muy decidido el hijo mayor de los Uchiha

-A qué te refieres?-se notaba una Tsunade muy impaciente .

-A que tienen derechos a ser defendidos-demostrando su media sonrisa.

-Esto no es un juicio!!!-replicaba una furiosa Tsunade.

-Si lo sé, pero por favor Tsunade-sama-Itachi se coloco atrás de ambos chicos –mírelos, usted los conoce perfectamente creen que son capaces de algo así.

Sakura permanecía con la cabeza gacha, elevando un poco la mirada con un enorme sonrojo es todo su rostro, mientras que Sasuke estaba serio aunque por su rostro se asomaba un ligero sonrojo.

-Si, se a lo que te refieres- reflexionaba Tsunade- pero Kurenai.

-Si respeto mucho a Kurenai-sensei fue una de mis maestras favoritas-decia con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro-pero por lo que sé ella acababa de llegar al salón así que pudo confundir lo que vio.

-Tal vez, pero- Tsunade no sabía que decir.

-Usted no es testigo de lo ocurrido verdad- continuaba Itachi.

-No-el semblante de Tsunade era muy serio e impaciente, apareciéndole una venita en su frente.

-Entonces traigamos a Kurenai-sensei a que declare-decía triunfante Itachi.

-Que esto NO es un JUICIO!!!!- declaraba furiosa Tsunade.

-Itachi quieres calmarte-le decía su padre algo enojado.

-Esperen por favor-calmaba Itachi a los presente-entonces con las evidencias que usted cuenta no son las suficientes para darles algún castigo a los chicos.

-Mira Itachi tú no eres quien para decir quién merece un castigo y quien no-mencionaba Tsunade.

-Eso lo sé, pero también sé perfectamente que esta honorable institución acata correctamente el término de justicia y nunca cometerá algo que la contradiga ya que yo fui un estudiante de este colegio-recitaba triunfante Itachi.

Tsunade permanecía seria pensando en las palabras de Itachi mientras los demás la observaban atentos y callados.

-Tiene razón Itachi-lanzando un suspiro- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno están libres de castigo.

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de lo logrado por Itachi, Sasuke lo volteo a ver y este solo le guiño un ojo yo quiero un nii-san como Ita-kun!!!

-Espero no encontrarme con otra situación igual con ustedes- les decía Tsunade a los chicos estos solo asintieron.

Y así fue como Tsunade despidió a ambas familias agradeciendo su interés, todos salieron quedando en último Itachi.

-Eres muy astuto Itachi-le sonreí Tsunade.

-Me alaga Tsunade-sama-recibiendo modestamente el alago el chico.

-No hay duda mi nieta está en buenas manos-

-No tenga duda de ello-

-Aunque no vuelvas a interrumpir de esta manera-Tsunade cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio.

-Sí, lo siento-dando una leve reverencia en disculpa.

-Entonces nos vemos-se despidió Tsunade.

-Adiós Tsunade-obaachan- salió rápidamente dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Itachi!!!!-grito furiosa la rubia-no me llames vieja!!!

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del colegio ambas familias se encontraban despidiéndose.

-Parece que todo se solucionó Sasu-chan-le decía una sonriente Mikoto.

Al escuchar el Sasu-chan Sakura todo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse la risa, mientras aparecía una venita en la frente del mencionado.

-Entonces nos vemos al rato-se despedía Himiko de la familia Uchiha.

-¿al rato?-mencionaba confusa Sakura.

-Los esperamos en la casa- mencionaba Mikoto

-¿casa?-ahora Sasuke también estaba confundido.

-Estaremos puntuales para la cena-sonreía Daisuke mientras le daba la mano a Fugako

-¿Cuál cena papá?-trataba de averiguar Sakura.

-Claro ya ahí hablaremos mejor-respondía Fugako.

-¿Cuál cena padre?-ahora era Sasuke el que preguntaba.

-Hay mucho detalles que tratar-decía una emocionaba Himiko

Ambos chicos se veían confusos sin entender eso de la cena asi que desesperados de ser ignorados alzaron un poco la voz para darse a notar

-¿CUAL CENA?!!!-mas que alzar la voz lo gritaron.

-Una cena en casa para tratar asuntos de su boda-les contestaba Mikoto.

-Ah eso-suspiraron cansadamente ambos- CENA!!!!!

-Sí pero no se emocionen primero terminen su horario escolar-decía una sonriente Himiko

-Ah sí nos vemos-decía Sakura mientras se resbalaba una gotita en su cabeza.

Y así se despidieron de sus padres, los chicos se encontraban caminando cada quien hacia su salón

-Tengo que admitir que tu hermano es muy astuto todo lo contrario a ti-decia Sakura

-No te puedes quedar callada-

-Lo siento "Sasu-chan""-y se fue rápidamente a su salón

Sasuke se detuvo en seco ante el apodo y la observo marcharse furioso.

En el estacionamiento Itachi alcanzó a sus padres.

-Que tal a poco no soy genial-decía "modestamente" Itachi a sus padres

-Sin duda será un gran abogado hijo-apoyaba Mikoto a su hijo.

-Actuaste excelente-decía Fugako- pero no lo vuelvas hacer

-Si padre- le contesto serio su hijo.

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Dejen reviews por fis ^^ BYE BYE .o**


	7. La cena

**Y aquí les entrego otro capítulo.**

CAPITULO 7.-La cena

En el receso Sasuke y Sakura ya habían puesto al corriente de todo lo ocurrido a todos sus interesados chismosos amigos.

-Así que Itachi los salvo del castigo-expresaba un sorprendido Naruto.

-Increíble, mi primo siempre me ha sorprendido-decía Sai con una cara de sorpresa.

Y así se encontraban todos los presentes ya que nunca habían sabido de algún salvado de esos castigos.

-Al menos no tengo nada de que preocuparme-comento Sasuke

-Tienes razón y todo por impulsivo primito-río Sai.

Sasuke solo le dirigió una furiosa y aterradora mirada a su "adorado" primo.

-No me mires así-replico Sai-es la verdad.

-Sai tiene toda razón-lo defendió Ino-miren que toda la escuela habla de su "pequeño incidente"

-Como que toda la escuela?-decía algo seria Sakura mientras miraba a Hinata.

-Ahhh…Sakura…no te había….dicho…bueno….como estabas con lo de el castigo….jejeje-se disculpaba su amiga.

-Están diciendo que todos se enteraron?-pregunto con temor el azabache.

Todos asintieron lentamente.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en shock totalmente estáticos.

-Relájense a todos les fascino-comento una despreocupada Tenten

Provocando que un aura oscura apareciera alrededor de ambos chicos.

-Creo que mejor regresamos a clases-decía el rubio del grupo mientras jalaba a su amigo sacándolo del trance.

-Si chicas ya es tarde-le seguía su novia mientras hacia lo mismo con su amiga pelirrosa.

-Nos vemos a las salidas chicas-se despedía cortésmente Neji.

-Adiós-

Y asi cada grupo se marcho a sus respectivos salones.

Al atardecer exactamente a las 8 de la noche Sakura y sus papás se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha siendo recibidos por los padres de su prometido

-Adelante-los saludaba Mikoto-vaya Sakura-chan luces muy hermosa esta noche en un momento baja Sasu-chan.

-Muchas gracias Mikoto-san-la saludaba cortésmente haciendo una leve reverencia agradeciendo el halago (Sakura lucía un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla color blanco con un estampado de pequeñas mariposas doradas, estrape, acompañado de zapatillas doradas y su largo cabello rosa recogido con un listón blanco)

Sasuke bajaba de las escaleras y no pudo dejar de observar a Sakura un poco sorprendido por lo….por lo…..bueno tenía que admitirlo…lo bella que se veía.

-Bienvenida-se acerco a ella lentamente y alzo su mano para darle un casto beso a esta, caballerosamente.

-Gracias-no pudo evitar un sonrojo en su rostro por la acción del chico más aparte de que éste lucia increíblemente guapo, por no decir sexy.

(Sasuke lucia un traje color negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata, el saco abierto y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados osea se veía suuuuper sexy :Q____)

-Creo que mejor pasamos al comedor-comento Itachi regresando a los chicos a la realidad.

Minutos más tarde las dos familias se encontraban disfrutando de la cena mientras charlaban de diversos temas de sociedad, política, negocios entre otros tantos más.

-Bueno hay que pasar al tema que nos concierne esta noche-decía seriamente Fugako.

-Por supuesto-apoyándolo Daisuke.

Sasuke y Sakura se voltearon a ver un poco confundidos ya que no sabían a lo que se referían sus padres.

-Bueno como saben la boda de Itachi y Naruko es dentro de un mes-comento un poco emocionada Mikoto.

-Que les parece si la boda de Sasuke y Sakura sea dentro de dos meses, después de su graduación-comento con emoción Himiko.

Los chicos habían quedado sin palabras incluso Sasuke casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando al oír la idea ¿Cómo puede ser que sus padres los quieran casar tan pronto?

-Me parece perfecto-prosiguió Fugako-sería muy conveniente que Sakura ingresara a la universidad con el apellido Uchiha.

-Sería todo un honor-comento Daisuke-verdad Sakura?

-Ahhh…claro…..

-Bueno entonces esta decidido-aplaudió Mikoto- la boda será en dos meses.

-Y ustedes que opinan?-interrogo Himiko a la joven pareja.

Ambos estaban como decirlo…..sin palabras, Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Que serán los dos meses más largos de mi vida-sonrío tiernamente.

-Solo hay que ser pacientes "Saku-chan"-le respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano.

A Sakura solo le apareció un tick en el ojo al escuchar la "linda" forma en que la llamo su novio, maldiciéndolo en su interior.

-Hay que organizar una gran fiesta de compromiso-comentaba Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

-Unos días después de la boda de Itachi-le respondió su marido.

-Que sea después de mi luna de miel por favor-interrumpió Itachi

-Claro Itachi-comento Daisuke- me imagino que quieres estar presente para apoyar a tu hermano.

-Claro-sonrió inocente Itachi

-Si como no-comentó bajito y sarcástico Sasuke.

-Dijiste algo Sasu-chan?-pregunto curiosa su madre.

-Eh?!..no nada-

-Entonces hay que empezar a ver todos los detalles, los invitados, el salón,…-enumeraba Himiko muy emocionada.

-la iglesia, el vestido, los padrinos,…..-le seguía Mikoto igual de emocionada parece que las que van a casar son ellas jejeje xD

Los chicos solo suspiraban resignados.

Al otro día…..

Todos los integrantes del grupo se encontraban platicando de la buena nueva, o sea la boda de sus amigos,

-No creen que dos meses es muy pronto-preguntaba curiosa Ino.

-Si, mis padres exageran-suspiraba Sakura.

-Es que se quieren deshacer de ti lo más pronto posible-comento burlón Sasuke.

Ante este comentario todos se le quedaron viendo asombrados e indignados recuerden que Sai, Neji, Ino y Tenten no saben del plan y Sakura lo veía con una mirada que claramente decía MUERETE

Sasuke se quedo serio y consternado por las miradas de los chicos hasta que recordó todo ay Sasu-kun -_-lll

-Era una broma cariño-decía disculpándose con la chica-una pequeña bromita-acariciando la mejilla de Sakura.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió tiernamente-nunca cambias "Sasu-chan"

Sasuke la miro con una venita en su frente.

Todos los presentes sonrieron, Naruto y Hinata solo suspiraron.

Después de clases Sakura se encontraba en su habitación recordando las peleas y discusiones con Sasuke y lo harta que la tenían, si iba a llevar un noviazgo de dos meses con él, era necesario parar y cambiar la actitud tanto ella como él.

Así que tomó su celular busco el contacto de su "novio" y le marco sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ahora que quieres Haruno?-respondió un molesto Sasuke.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora-

-Que quieres?-

-Nos vemos en la cafetería del otro día dentro de una hora-

**Espero que sea de su gusto y quiero aprovechar este medio para solidarizarme con la gente de Chile por los momentos que están atravesando sé que hay gente de ese país que escriben y comentan en la página espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien.**

**Rezare para que todo se mejore para todos.**

**Muchos ánimos, la vida llega a ser dura pero hay que seguir siempre adelante….**

**BYE BYE **


	8. Tregua

**Aquí esta otra entrega!!!!**

**DISFRUTENLA!!!! ^^**

Capítulo 8.-Tregua.

Sakura acaba de llegar a la cafetería, una vez que halló a Sasuke, se sentó en la mesa de esté y ordenó un té helado.

-Y para qué me citaste?-preguntó indiferente Sasuke.

-Ah sí…es que estaba pensando-

-Que interesante piensas-molesto el Uchiha.

-Porque no cierras tu gran boca-le respondió molesta la pelirrosa.

-Nadie me da órdenes-mostrando un poco de enfado el azabache.

-Tienes que ser tan arrogante-retó la chica.

-Arrogante?!!-Sasuke ya tenía una vena de furia en la cabeza.

-Mira…-lanzando un suspiro cansada-Mejor pasamos a lo que veníamos no lo crees?

-Y que quieres?

-Dejar de pelear…-

-…¬¬…-

-Es que estoy HARTA de tanto pelear-se excusaba la ojijade-y si tengo que aguantarte por DOS meses….pues…ya NO quiero pelear.

-Al parecer tienes razón-respondió serio-y…que propones?

-Hacer un tregua-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tregua?

-Sip-aun sin borrar su sonrisa-nada de sarcasmos, ofensas o algo parecido en nuestra contra.

-Suena interesante-con su clásica media sonrisa-pero difícil.

-SASUKEEEE!!!!-lanzando otro suspiro-tienes razón, nos conocemos desde niños…porque nos llevamos así?

-No lo sé-recargando su mentón en su mano, pensando-siempre que nos veíamos de niños acabábamos peleando.

-Y Naruto o Hinata siempre trataban de pararnos-sonreía nostálgica-a veces les era imposible-lanzando una leve carcajada.

-Siempre tenía que ser mi hermano el que nos parara-sonreí igual nostálgico.

-Lo recuerdo bien-

Ambos sonrieron recordando viejos tiempos y así paso el tiempo platicando olvidando su rivalidad por un rato.

-Vaya ya es algo tarde-se sorprendió la chica al mirar su reloj-tengo que ir a casa.

-Yo te llevo-se levanto junto con ella después de pagar la cuenta.

Llegando a la mansión Haruno.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo con la tregua?-pregunto expectante la ojijade.

-Si-respondió indiferente-ah…solo no me vuelvas a llamar Sasu-chan.

-Tu no me digas Saku-chan y listo-sonrió

-Hecho-

-Bien-sin borrar su sonrisa-gracias por traerme…nos vemos mañana-se despide bajando del coche.

Al otro día Sakura se encontraba alistándose en su cuarto para un nuevo día de escuela cuando su madre entra muy emocionada.

-Mama?!-muy sorprendida-¿Qué pasa?!

-Saku-chan apúrate-comenzando a empujarla-Tu novio te esta esperando!!!

-Sasuke?!!-estaba confundida y extrañada.

-Claro, vino a recogerte…que amable…pero RAPIDO!!!-siguiendo empujándola por la puerta.

-Si si ya voy-comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Al bajar pudo ver al chico esperándola.

-Sasuke-lo llamo algo confundida-buenos días!

-Ya estas lista?-pregunto mientras observaba a las espaldas de la chica viendo a Himiko escondida espiando la escena.

-Ah..si ya lo estoy.

-Vámonos-mientras tomaba la mochila de la chica y con la otra mano la estrecho para comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué haces?!!-le pregunto apenada.

-Aparentar-contesto calmado mientras le señalaba discretamente el lugar donde la madre de la chica vigilaba emocionada.

-Ya veo-suspiro la chica mientras una gotita se resbalaba por su frente.

Se dirigieron al coche de Sasuke donde este como todo un caballero la abrió la puerta de copiloto y la ayudo a subir……ya en el camino…

-Por qué pasaste a recogerme?- preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué no le puedo hacer un favor a mi novia?-con clásica sonrisa arrogante.

-Tus padres te lo dijeron? ¬ ¬

-hmp….. Si -_-lll

Al llegar al colegio nadie les quitaba la vista ya que era la primera vez que llegaban juntos, situación que ya estaba cansando a nuestros protagonistas.

Ambos se dirigían al salón de clases ya que tenían la clase juntos, agarrados de la mano, pero Sasuke llevaba una expresión muy seria que no paso desapercibida por Sakura, así que discretamente se acerco a su "novio" hasta abrazarle el brazo y poder platicar sin que nadie escuchara.

-Es molesto verdad?-le susurro al oído.

-A que te refieres?-contesto sin inmutarse por la cercanía de la chica.

-A ser el centro de atención de toda la escuela

-Es algo normal

-Crees que dure mucho?

-No, solo 2 meses-

-Que gracioso ¬_¬Uu

-Solo no les hagas caso-

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo-

-Por qué?-extrañado por lo dicho por la chica.

-Por la expresión que tienes-

-Está bien lo admito no es tan fácil-

-Wow Sasuke Uchiha diciendo algo asi O.ó-

-..¬¬…-

-Ya ya lo siento era una broma jajaja-le decía con una gran sonrisa que dejo callado al chico-mira ya llegamos-lo soltó mientras se acercaba a saludar a Naruto y a Hinata.

Sasuke la vio alejarse dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose también para saludar a sus amigos.

Naruto y Hinata tenían una cara de espanto mientras veían a sus amigos acercarse a ellos.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto la ojijades por la extraña expresión de sus amigos.

-Us-us-us-ustedes-tarta muraba impactado el rubio

-Nosotros qué?-pregunto un indiferente azabache.

-Ve-ve-ve-venían-trato de completar la ojiperla.

-HABLANDO JUNTOS!!!!!-gritaron al unísono la pareja

-Qué tiene de malo?-dijo la chica un poco enfadada por el escándalo de su amigos.

-Pensamos que les era imposible-dijo un rubio aún sorprendido.

-Están exagerando-decía el azabache

-Nada de exagerar-defendió Hinata-admitan que es muy extraño.

-Tal vez tengan razón-comprendió Sakura-pero ya platicamos y llegamos a una tregua para parar las peleas.

-AHHHH-suspiraron la pareja alegres de que las absurdas peleas de sus amigos pararían, al menos por el momento.

Unas horas después, todo el grupo de amigos estaba reunido en una de las mesas de la cafetería mientras platicaban tranquilamente.

-Por fin ya es viernes-anunciaba una feliz Ino-y…que vamos a hacer este fin de semana?

Nadie respondió ante la interrogante.

-Nadie tiene una idea?-bufó decepcionada la rubia-entonces YO decidiré

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-suspiro Sakura

-Siempre es ella la que decide-comento el Hyuga viendo a los demás.

-Es que Ino siempre sabe que hacer-decía Sai con una gran sonrisa.

-Sai cállate-le ordeno su primo

-YA LO TENGO!!!-salto feliz la chica-vámonos de ANTRO.

-¿Antro?-expreso Hinata

-Si hace mucho que no vamos-contesto Ino.

-Haces DOS semanas ¬¬ -siseo Sakura

-Eso digo…así que vamos-

-Creo que Ino no aceptara una negativa-sonrió Tenten.

-Nunca lo hace-dijo Naruto mientras se le resbalaba una gotita por la frente.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos todos mañana-decía…bueno ordenaba Ino.

-Pero Sakura no estabas castigada?-preguntó Hinata

-Gracias al discurso de Itachi mis padre me levantaron el castigo-decía emocionada

-Eso es genial amiga-siguió Ino-va a ser una gran noche jejeje.

Ya era sábado por la noche, todos se habían reunido a la entrada del más popular antro de la ciudad, el cual tenía una gran cantidad de gente en fila, sin embargo, tratándose de la popularidad del grupo, no tuvieron problemas para pasar.

Adentro se sentaron en la zona vip y pidieron un refresco cada quien.

-Vinimos a bailar no?-decía Ino mientras se movía al compas de la música

-Quieres bailar?-llamo Sai-vamos!!

-Es cierto-decía un emocionado rubio-vamos Hina-chan-tomando de la mano a su novia.

-Eh…Tenten…-decía un poco apenado Neji-quieres bailar?

-Eh….me encantaría-con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así es como dejan solos a Sasuke y Sakura los cuales permanecían callados cada quien en su mundo.

-Hinata!!-la llamo grito Ino-Aquellos dos están peleados o qué?-señalando a la parejita en la mesa.

-Lo que pasa es que Sasuke no baila-respondió el Uzumaki

-Vaya…la verdad no me sorprende-decía la rubia-pero a Sakura le fascina el bailar.

-Tendrá que buscarse una pareja de baile-decía un tranquilo Sai-porque mi primo es un amargado para esto.

-Pues creo que ya la consiguió-se acerco Tenten para señalarles la mesa.

-Eso está bien?-decía Hinata un poco preocupada.

-No creo que le pase nada malo-la tranquilizo su hermano.

A Sakura se le acerco un chico de buen ver, piel blanca, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes o sea muy guapo .

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo-le pregunto muy cortésmente.

Sakura se sorprendió por la propuesta y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Sasuke, el cual no había perdido detalle de la propuesta, pero se hizo el desinteresado, Sakura no le dio importancia se acepto la invitación, dejando solo al azabache.

Aunque a Sasuke no le importaba lo que hiciera la chica, no podía evitar mirar a cada minuto lo que estaba haciendo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ino y Sai en la mesa.

-Como puedes dejar que baile con un extraño!!!-le reclamo la chica.

-Eh?!-sorprendido de la presencia de ambos-ella así lo quiso.

-Pero no deja de ser tu novia-le respondió su primo.

-Y ese primo no lo sabe-seguía la chica-mira como la mira-Señalando hacia la pareja- yo que tu hacia algo

Sasuke volteo a ver fijamente, no pasando por alto lo cercano que estaba el TIPO de Sakura y la forma en que bailaba, sin pensarlo más se paro con rumbo hacia ellos, a lo que Ino y Sai solo rieron entre sí.

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente, tomado el hombro del chico.

-Es suficiente-dijo fríamente-yo bailaré con ella

-Pero- el chico trato de oponerse, siendo interrumpido por Sakura.

-Está bien-acercándose a Sasuke-fue un placer bailar contigo.

El chico se alejó de la pista no con muy buena cara, dejando a la pareja que sorpresivamente comenzaron a bailar, dejando atónitos a sus amigos quienes observaban de lejos.

-Gracias-suspiraba Sakura-no sabía cómo deshacerme de él.

-Fuiste una tonta al aceptar-

-OYE!!-iba a pelear pero dejo olvidar el asunto-tienes razón.

Continuaron bailando hasta que fueron a la mesa para descansar, para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo un serio Sasuke.

-Nada….nada…-decía Naruto para olvidar el asunto.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Sakura de repente.

-A dónde vas?-pregunto Hinata un poco extrañada.

-Mis padres me hablaron al cel -respondió- tal vez paso algo voy a regresarles la llamada

-Te acompaño?-dijo amablemente

-No es necesario-dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

**Otro capi terminado!!!! Era hora uffff!!! Ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Espero sus reviews!!!!!**

**Bye bye xD**


	9. Gracias Sasuke

**Y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo aprovechando estas cortas vacaciones bien merecidas jejeje.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ojala fueran míos!!! al menos Sasuke-kuuunnn!!! *¬***

CAPITULO 9.- Gracias Sasuke ^^

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Sakura se había marchado para hacer su llamada telefónica.

-Le habrá pasado algo a Sakura?- pregunto un poco preocupada Hinata.

-Ya se tardo un poco, no lo creen?-pregunto Tenten

-A donde habrá ido?-se pregunto el rubio del grupo.

-Debió de haber salido- le contesto su cuñado.

-Con este escándalo es imposible llamar por teléfono-dijo un calmado Sai

-Alguien debe ir a buscarla-afirmo Ino dirigiéndole una directa mirada a Sasuke

-Ya vuelvo-se levanto dirigiendo una mirada no muy agradable a la rubia.

Los demás solo asintieron mientras observaban a Sasuke dirigirse a la entrada del antro.

Una vez afuera, comenzó con su búsqueda sin ningún aparente resultado, algo que le extrañó mucho, la pelirrosa debía se estar en algún lugar no creía que se hubiera ido, no al menos sin despedirse de todos, estaba seguro que tenía que estar en algún sitio, empezaba a desesperarse, hasta que hallo el celular de la chica en el suelo sin señales de su dueña.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke era la duda del paradero de la chica encontrar el celular abandonado no era muy buena señal, por su mente pasaban muchas malas ideas de lo que le había pasado a la ojijade, siendo sorprendido por un grito muy conocido por el, rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito.

Llego a un callejón donde la luz no llagaba del todo pudo distinguir la figura de Sakura siendo acorralada por otra persona que no reconoció pero estaba seguro era un hombre.

-Déjame en paz!!!!! Suéltame!!!!-gritaba una muy asustada Sakura.

Sasuke pudo ver como el tipo se le acercaba cada vez más a Sakura mientras la sostenía por las muñecas.

-Quítale tus manos de encima!-grito muy furioso el azabache, provocando la atención de los presentes .

-Sasuke?-dijo una aliviada y un poco sorprendida pelirrosa.

-Estás diciendo que no le puedo hacer esto-le dijo retadoramente el chico mientras inmovilizaba a la chica y le metía una mano por debajo de la blusa provocando que Sakura soltara un grito desgarrador.

-ERES UN IDIOTA-grito un colérico azabache mientras alejaba al tipo de la chica lanzándolo al suelo reconociéndolo al instante, era el idiota con el cual la chica bailó.

Sakura al sentirse libre solo se deslizo hacia en suelo quedando hincada, mientras se abrazaba con sus mismos brazos con una expresión de terror.

-Te cree mucho Uchiha Sasuke-decía el tipo mientras se levantaba del suelo escupiendo sangre y le lanzó un golpe a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo esquivo con facilidad y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-No debiste de haberte metido con ella-dijo claramente el azabache mientras le otorgaba otro buen golpe en la cara.

Cuando el tipo trataba de levantarse Sasuke le propino una fuerte patada, provocando que el chico se retorciera de dolor.

-Tu-decía el chico-Quien te crees?

-Ella es mi novia-grito furioso Sasuke mientras le daba otra patada al tipo.

-DETENTE!!!-se oyó un grito desesperado por detrás de él, era Sakura.-lo vas a matar!!!No vale la pena!!!-mientras se resbalaban lagrimas por sus mejillas

Sasuke volteo a verla estaba aterrada así que solo alzo al hombre por la camisa acercándolo a él.

-No te quiero volver a ver y mucho menos cerca de ella o te mato-dijo fríamente Sasuke-VETE!!-lanzándolo fuertemente al suelo, el tipo se levanto como pudo huyendo del lugar.

Sasuke se acerco a la chica agachándose hasta quedar a su nivel.

-Está bien?-pregunto mientras acercaba su mano al hombro de la chica provocando que la chica die un respingo ante el contacto, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, solo la abrazó tiernamente y sin dar tiempo a la chica de oponerse.

-Calma ya paso todo-trataba de tranquilizarla.

Sakura comenzó a llorar derrumbándose por completo en los brazos del chico sintiendo una calidez por parte de él que la reconforto y brindó una seguridad que nunca había sentido.

Unos minutos después Sakura se separo lentamente del azabache limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-dijo en un leve susurro.

-No tienes que agradecer nada-

-Te puedo pedir un favor, no digas nada de esto….a nadie.

-Estás segura?-

-Si, no quiero hacer un gran escándalo.

-No te preocupes no comentare nada.

-Gracias….me podrías llevar a mi casa?-seguía hablando en susurros

-Claro, hay que avisarle a los demás deben de estar preocupados-

-Los chicos!!!-reaccionó de pronto la ojijade-tienes razón me olvide de ellos.

-Vamos-dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse.

Esta la tomo y entraron al escandaloso lugar hasta la mesa de sus amigos.

-Sakura!!!-grito Hinata-Donde estabas?!

-Nos tenias preocupados!!-grito Naruto.

-Lo siento problemas con mis padres-sonrió levemente

-Son muy graves?-le pregunto Tenten

-No-contestó la chica-ya conocen a mis padres

-Tienes razón pero-se detuvo a pensar Sai-eso que después desapareciste con mi primo es muy sospechoso-comentó en burla

-Sai no molestes!!-reto Sasuke mirándolo asesinamente.

-Nunca cambiaras?-preguntaba Neji

-Fue solo una pequeña broma-se defendió Sai

-No importa Sai-interrumpió Sakura-de despido, mis padres me quieren en casa.

-Vaya aún es temprano-lamentaba Ino-la vas a llevar Sasuke?

-Si-

-Que les vaya bien- se despidió Hinata muy sonriente

-Adiós-

Durante el trayecto Sakura iba muy seria y callada, tanto que ni cuenta se dio que ya estaban afuera de su casa.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Sasuke, sacándola de su mundo.

-Ah-reacciono-Si, gracias- se iba a bajar del carro siendo detenida por la voz de Sasuke

-Deberías de decirle a tus padres-

-Para después estar rodeada de guardaespaldas, no gracias-

-Es solo precaución-

-Pero mis padres exageran-

-Eres su única hija-

-Tienes razón-suspiro-pero en verdad estoy bien-mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa al azabache.

-Al menos sonreíste-

-Eh?!

-No te queda estar tan seria-

-Sasuke…-la chica no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se dibujara en su rostro

-Tú eres…….molesta-dibujando una media sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

A Sakura se le resbalo una gota en su frente-SASUKE!!!-reclamándole como ella acostumbraba.

-Ya ves-Aún con esa expresión de superioridad

Sakura se quedo seria y luego sonrió-Gracias ^^

-Creo que me has agradecido mucho hoy-

-Tienes razón…bueno nos vemos-le dio un casto beso en la mejilla para después bajar del carro y meterse a su casa.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por el beso, para después marcharse a su casa.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido y sin percances.

Y así se inicia otro día de clases en Konoha Gakuen, sin embargo era un día algo agitado ya que como todos sabían se llevaría a cabo la confrontación de colegios, siendo esta institución la que reciba a su rival Suna Gakuen.

Tanto profesores como alumnos arreglaban los últimos detalles de este esperado evento.

-La escuela está quedando hermosa-comenta Hinata a su amiga mientras caminaban por los bellos jardines.

-Sí, se ve muy linda

-Y ya estas lista?

-Eh?...ah si…eso espero-decía un poco nerviosa Sakura.

En eso ven a Naruto que venía corriendo

-Hina-chan!!! Sakura!!!-saludo, luciendo algo estresado

-Cariño estas bien?-interrogo un poco preocupada su novia.

-Sí, ya conoces a Tsunade-obaachan me trae de aquí para allá…si algo sale mal no quiero saber que me hará-dijo mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo-bueno ya me voy nos vemos-mientras le otorgaba un rápido beso en los labios a su novia

Las chicas observaban alejarse al rubio.

-Vaya eso de ser el nieto de la directora si que es difícil-comento Sakura extrañándose que su amiga no dijera nada, asi que la volteó a ver.

-Pobre de mi niño-se lamentaba la ojiperla con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Hinata?!

-De seguro necesita ayuda-se dijo a si misma.

-Pues ves-señalo Sakura al ver la preocupación de Hinata.

-Tienes razón-le sonrió su amiga-pero tu vas a estar bien?

-Si, no te preocupes voy directo al ensayo.

-Nos vemos-se despidió la Hyuga mientras se alejaba a toda prisa tras su novio.

Unas horas después Naruto y Hinata venían caminando notándose cansancio en ambos, encontrándose con los chicos en el patio del colegio.

-Ya acabo la práctica de esgrima?-le preguntó el rubio a su cuñado.

-Si-respondió secamente Neji-por cierto el entrenador pregunto por ti.

-Tienes que practicar, dobe- le ordeno el Uchiha.

-Sí, no te preocupes teme lo hare en la casa.

-Tú solo?-pregunto Sai.

-No, ya le pedí ayuda

-A tu hermana?-preguntó un interesado Neji

-Exacto- respondió alegre el Uzumaki-no por nada ha sido la única chica en el equipo de esgrima.

-Y casi la campeona de la escuela-comentó Sai-por mero y le gana a mi primo.

-Recuerdo ese combate-decía Sasuke- Naruko estuvo a punto de vencer a un invicto Itachi jeje- sonrió con malicia.

-Ah por cierto Sasuke-interrumpió Hinata-Sakura me dijo que se iba quedar a ensayar hasta tarde, que ya ella se iba a su casa.

-Gracias por decirme, pero la esperaré-

-Eso es ser un buen novio primito-dijo Sai mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el bazo con el codo.

-Voy a seguir practicando, por eso la espero-le respondió Sasuke un poco enfadado.

-Teme no te presiones tanto-

-Sí, si-respondió fríamente-nos vemos-y se marcho rumbo al gimnasio.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Hinata un poco indignada por la actitud del chico.

-Le toca enfrentarse con el campeón de la otra escuela-le contestó su hermano.

-Se oye difícil-comentó la chica.

-Pero no imposible-dijo Sai-se que él puede.

-Tiene que poder-corrigió el Uzumaki-es el único que me puede vencer.

-Que modesto-dijo su cuñado mientras una gotita se resbalaba por su frente.

-Yo claro-respondió con aires de grandeza, mientras veía su reloj-OH NO!! Se me hace tarde Naruko-neesan me va a matar.

-Pues ya vete no quiero quedar viuda antes de tiempo-dijo su novia dramatizando mas el asunto.

Y así se marcharon rumbos a sus casas.

Dos horas después Sakura venía saliendo de su ensayo algo cansada, sorprendiéndose al ver Sasuke en la puerta del gimnasio esperándola.

-Sasuke?!-se acerco rápidamente a él-acaso Hinata no te dijo?

-Si me aviso pero tuve que practicar también hasta tarde.

-Ah sí?

-Sí, acabo de terminar así que ya vámonos.

Una vez de camino a la mansión Haruno dentro el carro había un silencio un poco incomodo al menos para la chica así que decidió romperlo.

-Estabas practicando tu solo?

-hmp…si

-No se supone que todo el equipo va a participar?-pregunto un poco interesada.

-Sí, pero creo que mi combate va a ser un poco difícil.

-Tienes razón es muy comentado en toda la escuela-decía una sonriente Sakura.

-Tengo que vencer al campeón de la otra escuela.

-Si al campeón-mientras pronunciaba esto su sonrisa desapareció quedando un poco seria lo cual Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-Paso algo?-pregunto mas por cortesía que por preocupación.

-Ahhh!!NOOO!!-respondió algo nerviosa-ya llegamos gracias por traerme nos vemos-y se bajo rápidamente del carro sin darle oportunidad a Sasuke de decir algo.

Aunque le extraño un poco la actitud de la chica no le dio mucha importancia y se marcho a su casa para poder descansar.

**Espero que les haya gustado espero pronto subir el siguiente, agradezco a toda la gente linda que otorga un poco de tiempo para leer esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar un lindo review GRACIAS!!!**

**Nos estamos viendo….bueno escribiendo jejeje BYEBYE .o**


	10. Mi rival¿tu ex?

**Y aquí les traigo otro capi!!! Si antes de que regrese a la school por que luego ni tiempo me da jejeje xD DISFRUTENLO!!!!**

CAPITULO 10.- Mi rival…..¿tu ex?

Ya era el gran día para Konoha Gakuen, la escuela lucía bellamente decorada con flores, listones y demás adornos, rodeada por mucha gente distinguiéndose dos uniformes deferentes entre los presentes, la mayoría de las personas estaban reunidas en el gran auditorio del colegio esperando la inauguración del evento; atrás del escenario podemos apreciar a un grupo de amigas rodeando a una chica pelirrosa la cual se apreciaba muy nerviosa.

-Si te sigues moviendo no podre peinarte-la regañaba Hinata sosteniendo pasadores con la boca.

-Te voy a lastimar con la aguja-le reclamaba Tenten que se haya arreglando ligeros detalles de la vestimenta de su amiga.

-Sakura, se te va correr todo el maquillaje del cual estoy orgullosa-decía Ino.

-Como quieren que me calme…ya viste toda la gente que hay-respondía una nerviosa Sakura.

-Y eso que tiene?-comento indiferente Ino.

-Es la primera vez que bailo sola- se lamentaba la ojijade.

-Vamos Sakura si la sensei te eligió a ti es porque sabía lo que hacía- la animaba Hinata.

-Cierto, ahora déjanos ACABAR!!!-exigió Tenten

Un poco alejado se encontraba cierto chico rubio y de ojos celestes caminando de un lado a otro, algo nervioso.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso- le exigió Sasuke el cual ya estaba mareado de verlo.

-No puedo!!!-dijo, bueno gritó Naruto- y si lo hago mal!!!

-Es solo un discurso- lo corrigió su cuñado Hyuga.

-Solamente tienes que leer-le recordó el azabache.

-Si leer, leer, leer-repetía el Uzumaki para calmarse hasta quedarse estático-LEER!!!!!-gritó espantado.

-Y ahora que pasa?- lo interrogo un poco enfadado el Uchiha.

-El folder….NO ESTA!!!-respondió asustado su amigo-Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER?!!! Tsunade-obaachan me va a MATAR!!!

-Buscabas esto-aparecía Sai con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba un folder azul cielo.

-SIIII!!!!-grito el Uzumaki mientras le arrebata el folder a Sai.

-De nada-dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-OH SAI!!! Te adoro!!!!-expresaba Naruto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sai.

-ESO NO ERA NECESARIO!!!!-reclamo Sai molesto mientras empujaba al rubio

Mientras una gotita se resbalaba por la frente de Neji y Sasuke

-Ejem ejem….mejor nos vamos a sentar-decía Sai mientras empujaba a Neji y a su primo.

Y así fue como las luces del recinto se apagaron quedando únicamente el escenario iluminado, en el cual Naruto se desplazo al centro subiéndose a un pedestal, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

Después de las palabras de inicio tanto de Naruto como de su abuela Tsunade, de algunas presentaciones y otros eventos, había llegado el momento del último número.

-Y pare cerrar con broche de oro esta bienvenida Konoha Gakuen se honra al presentar a una destacada alumna que nos deleitará con una bella danza tradicional….Sakura Haruno-presentó muy orgulloso Naruto.

Las luces del escenario bajaron de intensidad mostrando la figura de una persona tras una lámpara de papel, empezando a sonar una melodía suave, de un movimiento la persona rompe la lámpara y la atraviesa.

Sakura lucía un kimono largo rosa bordado con pequeñas flores blancas, su cabello decorado con un broche en forma de flor de cerezo y en ambas mano llevaba dos abanicos dorados, los cuales utilizó para la danza.

Interpretó una bella y difícil danza japonesa que sorprendió y encantó a todos los presentes, hasta a cierto chico de ojos y cabellos azabaches, el cual estaba, en pocas palabras, embobado con la actuación de la ojijade.

Al terminar todo el recinto se levantó y aplaudió ante la satisfacción de Sakura.

Unos minutos después Sakura estaba sentada en un banco alado de ella estaba Naruto, ambos recargados el uno del otro totalmente relajados, siendo alcanzados por todos sus amigos.

-Cariño!!! Sakura!! Estuvieron geniales- los animaba Hinata

-En serio!!!- dijo un contento Naruto

-Todo salió muy bien felicidades-los animo Ino.

-Gracias, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa-reía Sakura.

-No se te noto-dijo Sai- de hecho debiste ver como mi primito estaba babeando al verte.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!!!-le gritó Sasuke levemente sonrojado mientras le lanzaba un fuerte golpe a Sai.

Dejando a todos: GOTA GENERAL

-Mejor vamos a los eventos de hoy-interrumpió Naruto salvando a su amigo

-Si vamos-siendo apoyado por su novia.

-Vayan ustedes yo los alcanzo…voy a cambiarme-mencionó Sakura.

Y así el grupo de amigos salió para disfrutar de los eventos.

-Y adónde vamos?-preguntó Tenten.

-Vamos al partido de tenis-dijo emocionada Ino.

-Pero las canchas están hasta el otro lado-menciono Naruto.

-Que importa vamos-repitió Ino.

-Está bien-

-Sasuke ves a esperar a Sakura-le dijo, bueno ordenó Ino.

-Y por qué yo?-un poco molesto por la orden de la rubia.

-Porque eres su novio, porque no va saber donde estamos y porque YO lo digo-le recalco la rubia.

-Claro no hay problema-dijo sarcásticamente mientras por su cabeza se asomaba una venita.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba saliendo del auditorio ya con su uniforme, topándose con una persona que la sorprendió un poco.

-Una hermosa danza, cuánto tiempo sin verte Saku-chan-

-Lo mismo digo Gaara-dijo la chica muy seria.

-Ha pasado tiempo ahora eres más hermosa que la última vez-menciona Gaara mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba una mejilla.

Ante el contacto Sakura de alejo de él dando pasos hacia atrás

-No me vuelvas a tocar- dijo enojada.

-Cálmate tan nerviosa te pongo-comento el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Sakura aún enfadada.

-Sabes, de cierta forma te he extrañado, a veces pienso que no debí de terminarte-

-Terminarme?!...por favor tu mismo lo dijiste nunca fuimos novios, Sabaku no Gaara no es de una sola chica…fueron tus palabras no?- comento Sakura mostrando frustración en su mirada.

-Tal vez me equivoque un poco- comento indiferente Gaara.

-Y así justificas el daño que me hiciste?- ataco Sakura.

-Y que quieres? Los humanos llegamos a equivocarnos-

-Que cínico eres…que querías que corriera a tus brazos, yo no olvido nada Gaara- dijo la ojijade fríamente.

-Me vas a decir que me has olvidado-dijo Gaara mientras arrinconaba a Sakura y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Sakura como impulso le dio una bofetada al chico, cosa que no sorprendió a Gaara.

-Que pasa saku-chan sigues esperando tu primer beso- decía mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica.

Sasuke había observado el encuentro sin intervenir, pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Gaara sin pensarlo salió rápidamente al auxilio de su novia….digo compañera.

-Que esta pasando aquí?-alzo un poco la voz deteniendo a Gaara.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida y agradecida (eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre) y se apartó de Gaara para pararse alado de Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke- mencionó Gaara un poco molesto por la inoportuna interrupción

-Que estabas tratando de hacerle a mi NOVIA- recalcando la última palabra claramente (si cuando le conviene)

-Ah si, su compromiso, por conveniencia no?-dijo divertido Gaara.

-Eso a ti no te importa-aclaro la chica mientras abrazaba el brazo de Sasuke.

-Digan lo que quieran, yo no les creo nada, de seguro solo están fingiendo todo ese "noviazgo"- dijo Gaara seriamente-bueno nos vemos Saku-chan y espero con ansias nuestro combate Uchiha Sasuke- marchándose del lugar dejando un poco sorprendidos a la pareja.

-Parece que tu amigo es un poco listo-le dijo Sasuke a la chica mientras esta se soltaba de él.

-El no es mi amigo- aclaro molesta la ojijade.

-Entonces?...me vas a decir que apenas lo conociste- comento Sasuke

-Eso no te importa-decía mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando solo al azabache el cual la miro indiferente.

Ya había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que Sasuke se había separado de Sakura y del grupo de amigos, se encontraba caminando por los patios del colegio topándose con su mejor amigo y su novia.

-Donde te habías metido teme?-le comento un poco molesto el rubio.

-Y Sakura?-pregunto Hinata al notar su ausencia.

-Hinata tengo que hablar contigo-señalo el azabache ignorando las interrogantes de ellos (que raro en él…nótese el sarcasmo xD)

-Conmigo? Qué pasa?-dijo confundida la ojiperla.

-Vamos a la cafetería-pidió Sasuke

Una vez dentro de la gran cafetería los chicos se sentaron en una mesa para conversar mejor.

-Oye teme estas muy raro-comento dudoso Naruto.

-De qué querías hablar Sasuke?-preguntó confusa Hinata.

-¿Qué fue Sabaku no Gaara de Sakura?- interrogo directo a la ojiperla.

Hinata se quedo callada y algo sorprendida ante la pregunta del azabache.

-¿Qué cosa? Dices que Sakura conoce a Gaara?-comento un curioso rubio.

-No solo eso-le respondió el chico al rubio-hay algo mas y se que Hinata sabe que es-volteando a ver directamente a la chica.

Ante esto Naruto también volteo a ver a su novia esperando que ella dijera algo.

Hinata había agachado la cabeza evitando ambas miradas, pero al darse cuenta que iba a ser imposible escapar de eso, soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Está bien se los diré-dijo resignada-pero tienen que prometer no mencionarlo a nadie.-

Ambos chicos solo asintieron en silencio.

-Sakura conoció a Gaara en una fiesta hace un tiempo-comenzó a relatar Hinata- así fue como comenzaron a salir, fue como el inicio de una relación; incluso en una ocasión Sakura tuvo un problema, un malentendido con un amigo, el cual Gaara le prohibió hablarle, ella no le dio importancia, a que chica no le gusta que la celen un poco-comento con una sonrisa irónica.

-Entonces Sakura y Gaara eran novios-interrumpió Naruto algo sorprendido.

-Eso era lo que Sakura creía, sin embargo- Hinata siguió –en una reunión a la cual Sakura asistió de último momento, vio a Gaara besándose con otra chica, esto enfado mucho a mi amiga y fue a reclamarle.

****FLASH BACK****

-Gaara por qué?!!!-gritaba Sakura muy enojada mientras que sus ojos lucían mojados. –como me puedes hacer esto a mi….TU NOVIA

-Mi qué?- dijo Gaara en tono de burla-crees que podría ser novio de una niña como tu-esto último lo dijo mirando a Sakura con desprecio.

-Pero….pensé….-Sakura no podía articular palabra alguna mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas.

-Eres una niña boba y tonta- Gaara seguía con ese tono de burla y desprecio-esperando tu primer beso especial….vete de aquí…ya no hagas vergüenzas….

Sakura salió rápido del lugar viendo y oyendo todas las burlas que los presentes, sobre todo las chicas le dedicaban.

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

-Gaara, la humillo, mi pobre amiga sufrió mucho-termino Hinata con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Pobre de Sakura no sabía que había pasado por algo así-comento Naruto mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de su novia.

-Creo que eso le ha dado fortaleza-dijo Hinata recuperando su tierna sonrisa –por cierto Sasuke por qué me preguntaste esto…por tu combate?

-No era eso-comento mientras se levantaba de la mesa-nos vemos-se despidió sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos, los cuales solo lo observaron confusos.

-Y ahora que le pasa?-pregunto Hinata mirando a su novio.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros ante la interrogante.

-Hina-chan te has dado cuenta de algo?-comento el rubio -¿Qué piensa Sakura de Sasuke?

-Que es un mujeriego, Casanova, arrogante…- dijo Hinata sin dudarlo, ya se lo sabía de memoria tantas veces que lo repetía su amiga

-Sakura está comparando a Sasuke con Gaara- interrumpió su novio –por eso lo "odia", de cierta forma tienen el mismo estereotipo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero está equivocada- corrigió Hinata –Sasuke no es así

-Eso lo sé-comento Naruto- y ya verás que ella se dará cuenta- menciono con una sonrisa zorruna.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba caminando buscando a Sakura, pero no se encontró con ella, sino con otra persona, no muy grata para él.

-Que pasa se te perdió tu novia?- comento en burla Gaara.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo- contesto Sasuke fríamente.

-Solo tengo que decirte que Sakura será MIA- sentencio Gaara firmemente.

-Ella no es una pertenencia…por si no sabias- le aclaro el azabache.

-Ya verás cuando te venza mañana y ella vuelva conmigo- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

Esto enojó a Sasuke.

-No podrás conmigo y además ella no es tan tonta-

-Eso lo veremos, pelearemos por ella- propuso el pelirrojo.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ¿pelear por ella? Y ¿para qué? Al fin y al cabo a él no le interesaba, pero no solo era ella sino estaba en juego su **orgullo** o si no permitiría que Gaara se saliera con la suya….claro que no después de todo era un Uchiha (ósea un ser orgulloso por herencia jejeje)

-Prepárate para perderla para siempre- dijo Sasuke decidido con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos chicos se marcharon en direcciones contrarias, topándose Sasuke de frente con Sakura la cual tenía una expresión de enfado por lo que había escuchado.

-De Gaara lo entiendo-comenzó la chica –pero pensé que eras diferente

-De que hablas?-pregunto Sasuke , el cual no entendía a la chica.

-De tu absurda apuesta- dijo enojada.

-No es lo que piensas- se apresuro a corregir el chico.

-Entonces…que es?....orgullo?- menciono levantando un poco la voz.

Sasuke se quedo calla, como diablos dio en el clavo.

-Pues que TU y TU estúpido ORGULLO lo disfruten!!!- Gritó marchándose furiosa del lugar.

**Y aquí termina el capitulo jejeje ¿Quién ganará? El apuesto Gaara o el sexy Sasuke jejeje pues el que gane Sakura sale ganando con cualquiera de los dos jajaja**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruto de sus lindos reviews jejeje los cuales espero ansiosa con cada entrega jijiji**

**Nos vemos para la próxima BYEBYE n.n**


	11. Pelando por honor o por ¿una chica?

**Antes que nada siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero de verdad que mis maestros solo tienen en sus cabezas la palabra TAREA porque no saben pedir otra cosa (y no es choro) pero ya no le hago el cuento largo y les dejo este capi para que lo disfruten mucho n.n**

Capítulo 11.- Peleando por honor..o…por ¿una chica?

Sasuke se dirigía al gimnasio ya que era el gran día que correspondía al equipo de esgrima defender el honor del colegio, al llegar pudo observar como sus amigos se encontraban ya cambiados y calentando para los próximos combates.

Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco por la hora tarde en que Sasuke llegaba a la escuela, más el chico rubio el cual pudo observar algo raro en la expresión de su mejor amigo, sabía que le pasaba algo, no por nada era como su hermano.

-Legas tarde primo- comento un poco serio Sai

-Voy a cambiarme- dijo fríamente Sasuke haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su primo.

Los chicos solo lo observaron dirigirse a los vestidores, decidieron no hacer mayor importancia, tal vez estaba un poco nervioso, así que continuaron con su práctica mientras que Naruto se marchaba en dirección a Sasuke.

-Bueno teme y ¿qué paso con Sakura?- pregunto el rubio mientras Sasuke se cambiaba de ropa.

Sasuke dio un pequeño respingo al recordar que había pasado y solo soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? Sabes que odio que me preocupes-dijo algo serio Naruto.

-No es nada-soltó pesadamente Sasuke- digamos que acabe en una clase de apuesta.

-¿Apuesta?-expresó algo confuso su amigo-¿con quién?

-Sabaku no Gaara- fue lo único que dijo el azabache

-GAARA?!!! Pero ¿Qué APUESTA?- exigió saber el Uzumaki.

-El que gane se queda-Sasuke pauso por un minuto ante la expectativa mirada de Naruto –Sakura-murmuró desconcertado el azabache.

-¿QUEEEE?!!!!!......PERO……COMO?……-el Uzumaki no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Digamos que….bueno…yo….- Ni el mismo Uchiha sabia como explicar tal situación.

-Tu orgullo- suspiro afirmante el rubio ante el silencio del pelinegro.

Unas horas después los chicos se encontraban practicando sus movimientos siendo interrumpidos por un momento.

-NARUTO!!!!...Tienes que poner más atención – se oyó un fuerte grito proveniente de las gradas.

-Eh?- el chico volteo un poco asustado ya que reconocía esa voz en donde fuera-NEESAN?!!

-Pareces que hubieras visto un fantasma- comento Itachi el cual venía de la mano de su novia.

-Itachi? ¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto indiferente Sasuke.

-Arriba esos ánimos Sasukin solo venimos a apoyarlos- le respondió muy sonriente su cuñada.

Sai no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el apodo de su primo.

-Sai- lo miro Sasuke con su mirada asesina- a lo tuyo

-Vamos hermanito más ánimos….acaso tienes miedo-comento burlón Itachi.

-Cállate Itachi- susurro fríamente Sasuke- yo no conozco el miedo- expreso con su sonrisa arrogante.

-No adoptes esa postura conmigo-le respondió un poco serio Itachi- recuerda que te conozco a la perfección-dijo dibujando una sonrisa burlona (encantadora en él jejeje) mientras golpeaba la frente de su hermanito con sus dedos índice y medio (clásico en Itachi)

Acto seguido Sasuke se llevo su mano a la frente.

-SABES QUE ODIO QUE HAGAS ESO!!!-rujio furioso Sasuke.

-Kawaiiii- grito Naruko-que lindo te ves Sasukin!!!!

Los presentes trataban de aguantarse la risa ante la escena presente, Neji permanecía lo más serio posible, en cuanto Naruto y Sai se esforzaban al por mayor para no soltar una gran carcajada, en verdad que les encantaba ver las escenas de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Bueno mejor vamos a nuestros lugares cariño, el evento ya va a empezar- le dijo Itachi a su novia.

-Sí, mucha suerte chicos- se despedía la rubia- ah.. espero que nuestro entrenamiento de resultados Naruto-dijo la chica muy seria con un total cambio de actitud.

-No te preocupes Naruko-neesan-susurro el chico mientras tragaba saliva.

Los demás chicos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Antes de irse Itachi volteo en dirección a su hermano, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, dándole a mostrar su apoyo, Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo levemente, cosa que nadie noto a excepción de Itachi, después de todo era su plática de hermanos.

Unos minutos después todo estaba listo para dar a comenzar el torneo, Itachi, Naruko, Hinata, Ino y Tenten se encontraban en primera fila, viéndose en un lugar vacio a lado de Hinata.

-Que Sakura no pensara venir- pregunto un poco indignada Ino

-De seguro se le hizo tarde-le contesto Tenten

-Eso espero- suspiro Hinata

Mientras tanto en la mansión Haruno se encontraba la chica de ojos jades, recostada en su cama muy pensativa, era obvio que no asistiría a ese tonto combate, oh no! Ella no iba a formar parte de ese jueguito..claro que NO!!...pues que se creían, ella no era un objeto para apostar a la merced de esos estúpidos…Aunque tenía que admitir que sentía una pequeña incertidumbre…tal vez simple curiosidad…bah! Que mas daba, por ella que esos dos se mataran mutuamente así hasta libre quedaba de ese tonto compromiso…mientras que sus pensamientos asesinos la invadían no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada al recordar a cierto pelinegro, sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar y tranquilizarse…iniciando dentro de su cabeza nuevos pensamientos casualmente todo sus vivencias con cada uno de los chicos que la estaban atormentando, desde su primera cita con Gaara, cada uno de sus momentos felices con el pelirrojo, porque tenía que admitir que hubo momentos lindos, no por nada fue su primer amor, pero después recordó como la traicionó y humilló en aquella horrible fiesta no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de pequeñas lágrimas , borrándose automáticamente al pasar a los recuerdos con Sasuke, las frecuentes peleas, el pacto, como pasar por alto la caída…como poder olvidar esos profundos pero hermosos ojos azabaches que la perdieron por un instante, la vergüenza que paso con Kurenai-sensei, la directora, sus padres y sus futuros suegros, la ida al antro y sobre todo el acto heroico de Sasuke, al rescatarla de ese depravado, ese cálido abrazo de apoyo y consuelo que el mismo chico le había dado provocándole sensaciones que ni el mismísimo Gaara la había causado, las cortas charlas que había sostenido con el azabache, ante todos esos recuerdos no pudo evitar dibujar una bella sonrisa, sin duda Sasuke tenía que ganar ese combate.

Como reacción inmediata se levanto de la cama buscando con rapidez su ropa para arreglarse, miro su reloj, tenía que llegar al colegio.

Mientras tanto en Konoha Gakuen, para ser más específicos en el gimnasio principal, ya se habían llevado a cabo 3 de los combates, ya era la hora de la pelea más esperada.

-Sai ¿cómo pudiste perder?!- le reclamó Neji al pelinegro.

-Perdón- se lamentaba Sai- además no tienes porque reclamarme…te recuerdo que tu empataste- atacó a la defensiva el mismo.

-Chicos no estamos para peleas, ya nada podemos hacer si el baka de Sai perdió- suspiro Naruto.

-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo Sai mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-De nada-dijo sonriente el rubio-pero se dan cuenta de los resultados-menciono con un semblante más serio- tenemos una derrota, un triunfo y un empate, eso solo significa algo-terminó el chico.

-Esta pelea lo decide todo- dijo muy serio Neji.

-Sasuke toda la escuela cuenta contigo- dijo Sai severamente hacia su primo.

-SAIIII!!!!-le gritaron furiosos Naruto y Neji.

- Ah!!!...pero…no te sientas presionado…-trato de corregir Sai con su gran sonrisa-si pierdes solo será una derrota y ya.

-QUIERES CALLARTE!!!!!- le volvieron a gritar los chicos, mientras ambos le mandaban un gran golpe que lo saco volando del lugar (jeje pobrecito)

-No le hagas caso teme- lo tranquilizo el rubio.

-Da lo mejor- le dijo secamente Neji.

-Como sea- fue lo único que contesto el azabache mientras tomaba su careta y espada, dirigiéndose a la plataforma.

Sasuke y Gaara quedaron frente a frente, dándose la mano para un combate justo y con honor, marcando el inicio del combate inicio una pelea muy reñida con movimientos rápidos y precisos, parecían muy parejos, todos observaban muy atentos y en total silencio para no desconcentrar a los participantes.

Se notaba su experiencia en el deporte, pero para los también expertos que observaban el duelo pudieron notar como Gaara, poco a poco iba tomando la delantera, preocupando un poco a los amigos de Sasuke.

-Oigan pero ¿qué le pasa mi primo?- pregunto un poco indignado Sai.

-Tú también te diste cuenta?-dijo Neji

-Claro, conozco a la perfección a Sasuke…somos familia…y esa no es su manera de combatir- dijo convencido Sai.

-Algo le esta incomodando….concéntrate teme-dijo bajito Naruto viendo con un poco de preocupación a su amigo.

-Ita-kun el…-decía Naruko volteando a ver a su prometido, el cual estaba muy serio viendo a su hermano.

-No sé que le pasa…pero si sigue asi Gaara lo va a atrapar-dijo fríamente Itachi con un poco de preocupación oculto en su voz.

De repente se escucho grito proveniente de la entrada del gimnasio sorprendiendo todos los presentes.

-SASUKE NO PUEDES PERDER!!!!- sí, era Sakura la que había llegado al lugar pegando semejante grito provocando que todos los espectadores la voltearan a ver, deteniendo el combate por un instante.

-NO TE VOY A PERDONAR SI PIERDES!!!!!- siguió gritando la chica sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de la gente.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, de hecho todos, solo lanzo un leve suspiro y dibujo su media sonrisa (esa sonrisa cínica que me encanta jeje) la cual nadie pudo ver por culpa de la careta (buuu -_-lll).

-Hmp, no eres nadie para ordenarme…claro que no perderé- eso fue lo único que dijo el azabache, cabe recalcar que nadie lo escuchó.

El combate siguió notándose le cambio de actitud de Sasuke, que sin ningún problema se puso al parejo de Gaara y con un majestuoso movimiento anoto el punto decisivo, dejando a los presentes en silencio hasta que el árbitro lo declaro como ganador, dando paso a la bulla y aplausos por parte de todos los espectadores, ambos chicos se descubrieron sus rostros y se acercaron el –Fue un gran combate- dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa extendiendo la mano frente a Sasuke- acepto mi derrota…en todo.

-Fue un honor combatir contigo-respondió Sasuke mientras le tomaba la mano.

Y así Sasuke se acerco a sus amigos los cuales lo recibieron contentos y con una gran felicitación, Neji y Sai con un golpecito en los hombros y Naruto con un efusivo abrazo de camarería el cual Sasuke se apresuro a romper (típico en él jiji).

Sakura se acerco a sus amigas que la observaban un poco sorprendidas por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, a lo cual se hizo indiferente, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones en ese momento.

-Pensé que no llegabas- le dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también lo pensé- suspiro Sakura dejándose caer en el asiento de alado.

-Chicas, vamos no piensan felicitar a sus novios- llego una emocionada Ino a jalarlas rumbo al equipo de esgrima.

Una vez en el lugar Hinata salió corriendo a abrazar y besar a su novio como felicitación por su triunfo, las demás chicas también fueron a saludar a todos, Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un sincero abrazo sorprendiendo un poco al chico.

-Felicidades- separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-Gracias-

-Nada más no me vaya a decir que ahora te pertenezco- lo amenazo de antemano Sakura.

-Eso fue una tontería- dijo Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Al menos lo reconoces- le dijo la chica mientras le regalaba una linda y sincera sonrisa.

Lo presentes que habían visto la felicitación de Sakura miraban con ternura la escena, pero teniendo ganas de ver más, no se hicieron esperar pequeños grititos de "BESO BESO", podrán imaginarse quienes fueron (esas amigas de Sakura). Ambos chicos estaban tiesos ante lo pedido, pero algo que sorprendió a Sasuke pasó, Sakura se acerco lentamente a su rostro y presiono sus rosas labios con los de él, formando un largo y profundo beso, más que los que él le ha dado, un beso muy diferente, el cual fue disfrutado por ambos. Al separarse Sakura se acerco a su oído susurrándole…

-Hay que aparentar no?-

-Claro-dijo Sasuke con su media sonrisa

-Un poco y estabas acabado ototo-kun- le dijo Itachi mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello a Sasuke.

-Gracias por el apoyo aniki- dijo sarcásticamente el Uchiha menor.

-No le hagas caso a Ita-kun, Sasukin el estaba muy preocupado por ti- mencionó una muy feliz Naruko- me alegra que el apoyo de tu novia te haya servido.

-Es cierto en buena hora llegaste cuñadita- le comento Itachi a Sakura mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos a la chica con el codo, sonrojando a la chica de paso.

-Bueno, no tienen algo más que hacer-dijo Sasuke, levemente sonrojado.

-Ya, ya tranquilo ototo-kun ya entendimos y es cierto ya nos tenemos que ir- le dijo Itachi.

-Si fue muy divertido verlos de nuevo chicos, nos vemos- se despedía Naruko de todos los presentes- que bueno que ganaste Naruto, me libraste de dar un severo castigo- le dijo seriamente a su pequeño hermano.

-A mí también me alegra haber ganado nee-san- le contesto el Uzumaki temeros mientras tragaba saliva.

-Nos vemos chicos- comenzó a despedirse Itachi- te veo en casa ototo-kun-mientras le daba otro golpecito en la frente y salía rápidamente del lugar alado de su novia.

-ITACHI!!!!- fue lo único que logro decir Sasuke furioso mientras se tallaba la frente.

El resto de los eventos pasaron rápidamente y para dar por finalizado se organizó una gran y elegante baile, donde ambas escuelas convivían demostrando que además de rivales también llevaban muy buena relación.

Dentro del gran salón, decorado bellamente, se podía ver a las chicas con hermosos vestidos de noche y a los chicos muy galantes con finos trajes, luciendo como unos caballeros.

Todas las chicas acompañadas por su pareja, teniendo el baile un toque muy romántico en el ambiente.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la puerta del salón, reflejando sus caras un poco de impaciencia.

-Y ahora ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido?- se quejaba el rubio del grupo.

-Tranquilo cariño no creo que tarden tanto- lo trataba de tranquilizar su novia.

-Es raro que tanto Neji, Tenten, Ino y Sai no lleguen-comento al aire la ojijade

-Hmp ese Sai ya verá cuando venga-dijo con un poco de molestia el azabache.

Todos los impacientes se tranquilizaron un poco al ver la entrada de los esperados, extrañándose un poco al verlos entrar muy juntitos, a Neji de Tenten y a Sai con Ino.

-Espero que su atraso se deba a algo muy importante- comento ofendido el rubio.

-Acaso paso algo importante se les ve muy feliz- dijo la pelirrosa con una mirada pícara hacia los recién llegados,

-Vaya creo que es muy obvio no?- dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sai

-Entonces por fin ustedes- se emocionó la ojiperla.

-Soy oficialmente tu cuñada Hina-chan- le respondió Tenten con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-FELICIDADES!!!- expresó Hinata mientras se aventaba a los brazos de su ahora cuñada.

-En hora buena cuñadito- molesto Naruto a Neji, el cual hizo caso omiso de eso, nadie le iba a arruinar la felicidad del momento.

-Así que somos como primas ¿no? Frentuda- dijo la feliz rubia.

-Creo que lo eres más de Sasuke- le contesto la ojijade –pero no importa felicidades a todos.

-Vamos primito que no me vas a felicitar- le menciono Sai a Sasuke.

-Hmp…como sea….-dijo Sasuke volteándose a otro lado reatándole importancia al asunto- Felicidades-

Todos los presentes solo sonrieron un poco sorprendidos al oír la felicitación del chico.

Unos momentos después de convivir, Sakura se separó del grupo por un momento para buscar un poco de ponche, encontrándose de frente con Gaara.

-Luces muy linda Saku-chan- le dijo galantemente el pelirrojo

-Gracias y te puedo pedir un favor- le dijo un poco seria.

-Tú dirás- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-No me llames "Saku-chan"-

-Pero antes te encantaba-

-Antes ahora lo odio-

-Descuida, ya no nos veremos tan seguido-

Esto último sorprendió un poco a la chica.

-No pienso interponerme en tu noviazgo, se ve que lo amas mucho-

Sakura se había quedado anonadada por lo dicho por Gaara.

-Nos vemos Sakura….que seas muy feliz- se despidió el chico.

Al marcharse se topo con Sasuke el cual había ido a buscar a la chica por pedido de sus amigos.

-Es una gran chica- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al chico azabache- pero se que la quieres mucho y que la harás feliz…adiós- marchándose dejando a un Sasuke totalmente anonadado (si, igual que Sakura)

Ambos chicos permanecían con la misma expresión siendo regresados al mundo por loa gritos de sus amigos, Sasuke decidió ignorar lo sucedido, volteándose en dirección a Sakura.

-Bailas?-le ofreció con una media sonrisa mientras le estiraba la mano.

-Claro- respondió ella sonriente tomando la mano del chico.

**Ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado, procuraré no atrasarme con el siguiente capi…aunque no prometo nada jejeje… Esperaré con paciencia sus lindos reviews (esa es mi parte favorita REVIEWS!!! Jajaja)**

**Byebye n.n**


	12. Feliz cumpleaños

**Bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente Capi…pero este va dedicado para mi mejor amiga, en este su día…si va para ti mamá, sin ti yo no estuviera aquí escribiendo, de hecho esta historia no existiría sin ti jejeje…por eso y muchas cosas más…GRACIAS y FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!!! **

CAPITULO 12. Feliz cumpleaños

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido para los chicos, más para los que esperaban la tan "especial" bodas, Sasuke y Sakura ya sabían disimular su relación sin ningún problema y por fin ninguno de los dos comenzaba con las peleas, no es que se llevaran como los mejores amigos solo trataban de soportarse el unos al otro, o eso es lo que le decían a sus amigos (dígase Naruto y Hinata).

Increíblemente ya había pasado más de un mes, el fin de su acuerdo se acercaba cada vez más.

En la mañana en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke estaba en su habitación, algo aburrido frente a su consola de videojuegos, sin saber ya que otro juego poner, sus padres se encontraban de viaje; nada raro en ellos, su hermano en su luna de miel y sus amigos quien sabe, solo sabía que estaban ocupados, suspiro designado dirigiéndose al estante de juegos para elegir uno, siendo interrumpido por el inesperado timbre de su celular, contestándolo al instante.

-Hmp- fue el único sonido que emitió frente al celular.

-Hola a mí también me da gusto saber que estas bien- comento un sarcástico rubio del otro lado de la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-

-Calma, quiero que me hagas un favorcito- dijo su amigo con alegría

-Depende- le respondió fríamente el azabache.

-Muy gracioso teme- emitió el rubio un tanto serio, pero sin tomar en serio el comentario de su amigo siguió hablando- sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura?-

-Si y?-

-Bueno, mis padres organizaron una reunión con los hyuga, tanto Hinata, Neji y yo tenemos todo el día ocupado, como tus padres están de viaje los padres de Sai tuvieron que asistir a una subasta y el también fue, al igual que Ino y su familia…ah y Tenten está en su labor social.

-Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?- pregunto fastidiado Sasuke.

-Ah y también me faltó decir que lo señores Haruno están de viaje y ella está SOLA- dando énfasis a la última palabra.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto usuratonkachi-

-Vamos Sasuke sabes bien lo que voy a pedirte- dijo directamente el Uzumaki

-Eso me temo-

-Por favor ves con ella…como amigo…si~-suplicó el rubio

Unas horas después Sakura estaba sentada en un mueble de la gran sala de su mansión mientras leía un libro siendo sorprendida por el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto para si misma- Me imagino que alguien conocido porque el guardia lo dejo pasar- así que se levantó rumbo a la puerta.

Al abrir se sorprendió al toparse con una gran caja de regalo pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió es ver que detrás de esta se encontraba Sasuke.

-hmp…felicidades- comentó un poco indiferente el azabache al verla.

-Sa…ah…gra..gracias- no podía articular una palabra completa, sin duda nunca se imagino encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha felicitándola- pasa- le ofreció mientras tomaba la gran caja.

Sasuke se adentro en la mansión un tanto sorprendido de no toparse con alguna sirvienta, de hecho el pensaba que quien le abriría la puerta iba a ser el mayordomo de la familia.

-Estás sola?-

-Sí, hoy es el día de descanso de algunos empleados y otros me pidieron permiso y sin darme cuenta me quede sola, bueno con el guardia, por eso no me importó mucho.-le contesto una tranquila Sakura.

-Ya veo-

-Así que tienes el honor de ser el primero en felicitarme- dijo muy alegre la ojijade- bueno en persona, porque los demás ya me hablaron jejeje

-Siempre soy el primero- comento arrogante Sasuke

-Como sea…veamos que clase regalos da el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha- mientras tomaba y abría la gran caja con una gran curiosidad.

Al abrir el obsequio encontró un gran y hermosos peluche de perrito y otra cajita que contenía una gargantilla de plata pura y un dije de esmeralda en forma de corazón, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa por la magnitud y hermosura del regalo.

-Es increíble están hermosos!!!!...muchas gracias Sasuke!!!- decía emocionada mientras abrazaba efusivamente el suave peluche- que bello collar!!!- mientras trataba de abrocharlo en su cuello sin grandes resultados.

-Te ayudo- ofreció el chico mientras le pedía el collar

Sakura le dio el collar, se volteaba para darle la espalda mientras se alzaba el cabello, cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke tocar ligeramente su cuello no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Listo-

-Gracias.- Contesto tímidamente- volteo hacia un gran espejo que se encontraba en la sala- vaya…hasta para esto eres perfecto- pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Sasuke la había escuchado.

-¿En serio crees que soy perfecto?- dijo un poco sorprendido pero sin dejar su tono de superioridad mientras en su cara sostenía su clásica media sonrisa

Sakura reaccionó de golpe maldiciéndose por hablar tan descuidadamente y sin evitar que su rostro obtuviera un más pronunciado tono carmín.

-Ah!!! Yo…yo….-tartamudeaba la joven sin encontrar una buena excusa que justificara sus anteriores palabras.

-Tranquila Sakura…yo sé que soy perfecto- comento con arrogancia y orgullo.

A Sakura solo se le resbalo una gotita por la frente.

-Corrijo lo que dije- dijo la ojijade más segura- serías perfecto si conocieras de humildad.

-Bah- soltó Sasuke para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Para olvidar todo esto no quieres una rebanada de pastel?- le pregunto la joven al chico.

-¿pastel?-

-Si me lo enviaron mis padres…siempre hacen lo mismo cuando se no están en mi cumpleaños…en un momento vuelvo.- marchándose sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de decir algo.

El chico se quedo asimilando lo mucho que se parecían sus vidas, sus padres también hacían lo mismo cuando se iban de viaje, sin embargo el siempre tuvo a Itachi, gracias a él nunca estuvo solo, de hecho no se imagino que a nadie estando solo, al menos de sus conocidos, Naruto tenía a su hermana, los Hyuga eran gemelos se tenían mutuamente, Sai aunque era hijo único siempre estaba con ellos, tanto Sai y él crecieron juntos al cuidado y compañía de Itachi, pero al ver a Sakura completamente sola no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella y preguntándose cómo era que así podía sostener esa linda sonrisa en su cara…un momento…¿linda?....pero en que estaba pensando…

Salió de su teatro mental al ver a la pelirrosa entrar a la sala sosteniendo una bandeja en la cual traía dos rebanadas de pastel y dos tazas de té.

Pasaron la tarde platicando, era increíble cómo podían platicar y bromear como grandes amigos de años, ninguno de ellos se lo hubieran imaginado algún día…así pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció desatándose un pequeña tormenta amenazando con volverse más violenta en cualquier momento.

-Será mejor que me vaya…si se pone peor me va a ser muy difícil manejar-dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si te acompaño- levantándose, siguiendo a Sasuke.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte trueno y la luz de la mansión se apagó, dejando por unos segundos todo oscuro para posteriormente encenderse las luces de emergencia dejando un poco de claridad, no mucha…Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura le agarraba la mano, así que volteo a verla un poco sorprendido…al darse cuenta de esto Sakura lo soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento!!!...pero qué pasó?- comento al aire para olvidar lo hecho.

En eso el guardia de la mansión entro rápidamente.

-Sakura-san al parecer hubo un corto y no se podrá arreglar hasta mañana- le comunico el guardia a la joven.

-Gracias…estaré bien puedes retirarte- dijo muy tranquila Sakura.

Cuando el guardia los dejo solos su sonrisa se borro mostrando un poco de enfado.

-Grandioso!!...vaya cumpleaños!!...no podía ser peor- expresó la chica furiosa.

De golpe la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta dejando escuchar un fuerte trueno que hizo que Sakura gritara asustada.

-Te dan miedo los truenos?- preguntó burlón Sasuke al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Claro que no!!!- se defendió la ojijade, pero al escuchar otro trueno dejó escapar otro grito y por reflejo se abrazó de Sasuke.

-Creí haber escuchado que no te asustaban- dijo Sasuke viéndola interrogante, mientras su rostro quería dibujar un sonrojo por la cercanía de la chica, volteando hacia otra dirección para evitar ponerse en evidencia.

-Bueno…tal vez me sorprenden un poco- siguió Sakura separándose de él con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Al escucharse de nuevo otro trueno, lo abrazó más fuerte, juntando aún más sus cuerpos, Sasuke pudo notar el ligero temblor del cuerpo de la chica dándose cuenta lo asustada que estaba Sakura., viéndola tan indefensa le correspondió el abrazó y la jaló para sentarse en el sofá, sin romper el abrazo

-Sabes- comentó Sasuke- una persona me dijo que los truenos son gritos del cielo-

-Eh?- Sakura no entendía lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

-Sí, gritos que da el cielo para que le pongamos atención y no nos olvidemos que existe- terminó de decir Sasuke.

Sakura estaba muy, pero muy sorprendida, nunca se imagino escuchar a Uchiha Sasuke decir algo de esa manera.

-Sasuke ¿quién te conto esa historia?- dijo curiosa la ojijade.

-Una persona muy importante para mí- esté recordó como de pequeño los truenos le asustaban y no lo dejaban dormir, así que iba al cuarto de Itachi y recostados en la cama de éste, su hermano le contaba ese tipo de historias hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta de la expresión del chico, una mirada nostálgica pero muy cálida, recordando buenos y felices cuerpos, así que se dejo envolver en el momento, estar así de cerca de Sasuke le producía una extraña sensación que sencillamente le gustaba, ese abrazo le brindaba una calidez que nunca había tenido, tenia deseos de experimentar de eso nuevo, la primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando el chico la rescato y consoló aquella noche del antro, ese abrazo que él le había dado era lo único que iba conservar en su mente de esa cruel experiencia, y ahora estaba de nuevo en sus brazos, sintiendo un calor para nada molesto, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, olvidando el mal tiempo, olvidando los truenos, olvidando todo y disfrutando de ese tan especial cumpleaños que estaba teniendo, así fue como cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke la observo, lucía tan débil pero tan bella que sin explicarse por que le acaricio la mejilla y se quedo mirándola hasta que también cayó en los brazos de morfeo…quedando los dos dormidos y abrazados.

Al otro día Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose de cerca con el rostro del azabache, el cual aún dormía, esto la sorprendió a tal grado que su rostro parecía un tomate de lo apenada, se zafo del abrazo como pudo, sin despertar al chico, miró a la ventana como ya había amanecido y afortunadamente la luz ya había regresado, sorprendiéndose al ver que el reloj marcaba las 12:00 pm, volteo a ver Sasuke el cual aún dormía, ella solo sonrió, se veía tan bien dormido, el era guapo y sexy era algo que tenía que admitir, pero la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos era diferente, aparte de todo lo anterior se veía tierno, inocente, se acerco y recargo en el respaldo del sofá para mirarlo mejor, con su mano le quito un mechón de cabello de su rostro, acercó su rostro lentamente al de él, al estar a unos centímetros de distancia de sus labios, tocaron la puerta, deteniendo a Sakura de golpe.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con todos sus amigos.

-SORPRESA!!!!...FELICIDADES!!- gritaron al unísono los chicos

-Chicos?- no sabía ni que decir.

-Como no pudimos venir ayer organizamos esto- le dijo Hinata

-Muchas gracias-

-Pero vamos adentro a celebrar- dijo Ino mientras le pedía paso a Sakura.

Así fue como todos entraron (como perro por su casa xD) dejando a Sakura atrás acompañada de Hinata, cuando el grupo llegó a la sala, se encontraron con un Sasuke cómodamente dormido sorprendiendo a todos.

-SASUKE?!!/TEME?!!

El grito despertó inmediatamente a Sasuke dándose cuenta de las miradas lujuriosas de todos sus amigos.

-Primito tu- comenzó Sai mirándolo sospechosamente

-No es lo que piensan- fue lo único que se limito a decir Sasuke.

-Pero si es muy sospechoso- dijo Ino con la mirada igual que su novio.

-NO!!! ESPEREN!!!- comenzó a decir una nerviosa pelirrosa.-puedo explicarlo!

-Y cómo?- dijo Tenten esperando la contestación de su amiga.

-Es…que…anoche…llovía y truenos….-decía nerviosa Sakura sin lograr pronunciar algo coherente- y se fue la luz…y yo…NO PIENSEN MAL!!!

-Tu explicación no ayuda en nada.-comentó Neji

-SASUKE di algo!!!-le exigió la chica.

-Que quieres que diga?- dijo algo molesto-quítense de la mente ideas tontas

-Pero si no para nada tontas primito- contraatacó Sai.

-Ah chicos…-trato de hablar Naruto sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

-Sasuke solo me acompañaba- dijo un poco molesta Sakura aunque un poco sonrojada.

-Y por qué te apenas tanto frentezota?- le dijo Ino para ponerla en jaque

-Chicas..-ahora era Hinata quien quería interrumpir.

-NO ESTOY APENADA!!!- grito Sakura

-Si lo estas~-la molestó Tenten.

-BASTA!!!-gritaron tanto Naruto y Hinata hartos del alboroto que se había desatado.

Todos se callaron para ver para exaltada pareja.

-Dejemos este asunto en paz- dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa.

-Se supone que venimos a celebrar!!- la apoyo su novio.

-Tienes razón- dijo Neji

-Está bien todo olvidado- comento Ino haciendo un movimiento con su mano

Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados volteando a ver sus amigos, los cuales le guiñaron el ojo.

Entre todos organizaron una pequeña pero divertida fiesta que disfrutaron durante todo el día.

-Muchas gracias a todos- agradeció Sakura a sus amigos.

-No hay de que primita además hay que disfrutar de las vacaciones- dijo Sai con su gran sonrisa.

-Y de lo poco de soltería que te queda frentuda-dijo Ino mientras le daba un golpecito el brazo con su codo.

-Sí, supongo que tienen razón- suspiro Sakura.

Cada uno se despidió de la cumpleañera y se fue marchando quedando a lo último Sasuke.

-Ahora si será mejor que me vaya- comento sarcástico Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía y sorpresivamente le daba un abrazo a Sasuke.

El chico le respondió un poco frio y sorprendido por dentro, cosa que no demostró, al soltarse del abrazo se dio media vuelta.

-Sasuke!!-le llamo Sakura mientras este se alejaba- fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido…gracias- le dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

Sasuke volteo a verla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa marca Uchiha y así se marcho a su casa.

**Y ¿qué tal? Les gusto? En particular me gustaría pasar un cumpleaños con Sasuke-kun** **jeje aunque no respondo por lo que le podría hacer…oh tantas ideas se me vienen a la cabeza…ejem…ejem…a mi me pareció muy lindo el capítulo no dejaba de suspirar mientras estaba frente a la compu…espero sus opiniones personales….**

**FELIZ DIA A TODAS LA MAMAS!!**

**Nos vemos~ **

**BYEBYE** **n.n**


	13. Maldicion! Yo estoy

**Vaya si que ha pasado tiempo jejeje…bueno antes que nada lamento muuuucho la demora es que la verdad este fin de semestre los maestros me volvieron LOCA! Entre tareas, exámenes y demás sentía que no podía con mi vida jajaja…sufrí un leve bloqueo mental jijiji pero ya estoy recuperada y lista para poder finalizar la historia…si este es el penúltimo capítulo…sin más que decir…**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA **

CAPITULO 13.- Maldición! Yo estoy…

Las vacaciones ya habían llegado, los chicos ya podían respirar, ya que todos iban a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, la universidad, pero no todos lucían muy complacidos con sus vidas, al menos un chico azabache y una pelirrosa no tenían tiempo ni mente para ver su futuro ya que ellos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlos o al menos eso creían…

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, como últimamente le era costumbre; recostado en su cama con la miraba fija en el techo, cuando de repente su puerta se abre de golpe.

-¿Qué onda primito?-grito eufórico Sai con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro entrando sin aviso a la habitación del azabache.

Sasuke estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar dar un notado respingo de susto por la sorpresiva llegada de Sai.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-le dijo Sasuke de mala gana (estaba enojado por el susto jeje)

-Oh vamos primo ¿Dónde quedaron los modales que Mikoto-obachan se esforzó por inculcarte?- le contesto su primo burlonamente.

-Déjate de tonterías Sai y dime a qué viniste?- dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-Mi tía me cito para ver no se que cosa del traje para tu boda- le decía Sai- pero me dijeron las sirvientas que no está así que vine a visitarte- le continuo relatando- esperaba encontrarte frente a alguna de tus consolas de juego y cuál va a ser mi sorpresa al verte hay de flojo acostado- dijo con tono de decepción en su plática-yo que pensé que te iba a vencer de nuevo como siempre pasa jejeje-

-En primer lugar no tengo ganas de jugar y en segundo TU NUNCA me ganaste en algún videojuego…¿te recuerdo que eres malísimo?- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia mientras se volteaba de lado dándole la espalda a Sai.

-No tienes que ser tan amargado Sasukito- lo atacó Sai

Sasuke solo suspiro cansadamente, no tenía ganas de pelear con el "insoportable" de su primo.

-Lo que digas- le dijo el azabache sin darle importancia al último comentario de Sai.

Sai se sorprendió por la extraña reacción de su primo, el esperaba un grito característico del Uchiha, le divertía tanto hacer cabrear a Sasuke, sin duda algo le ocurría, lentamente se sentó en un sillón que estaba un lado de la cama del chico, mientras miraba a Sasuke seriamente, ambos chicos se miraron en silencio y con seriedad, haciendo que Sasuke se enfadara un poco así que se dio vuelta para darle la espalda a su primo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- lo interrogo serio Sai.

-A mi?...¿Qué te pasa a ti?...-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke a mi no me engañas-le dijo tranquilamente Sai mientras se sentaba a su lado- cuéntame tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sasuke para girarlo.

-Estas alucinando Sai-

-Crecimos juntos y aunque te moleste un poquito, eso no significa que no me preocupes, sabes que tanto Itachi y tu son como mis hermanos- dijo Sai mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

-¿poquito?-comento con sarcasmo

-Oye no es mi culpa que seas algo amargado y te molesten tanto mis bromitas…pero como sea no nos desviemos del tema…¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- comento Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder platicar cómodamente.

-Dime en que tanto pensabas?-

-En todo lo que me ha pasado-

-Relacionado a qué?...o tal vez deba preguntar ¿a quién?-a hacer la última pregunta Sai pudo darse cuenta del leve sonrojo de su primo.

-Es….todo ese asunto de… la boda…-pronuncio con cierta pena Sasuke.

-No sabes si amas a Sakura-le confirmo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como?-

-Eres un tanto predecible Sasukito…al menos para los que te conocen-le contesto sonriente Sai- tienes razón en preocuparte por tus sentimientos y es mejor que sea antes de la boda, lo único que te puedo decir es que a mi punto de vista por el tiempo que han convivido como novios pude notar un gran cambio en ambos.

-Un cambio?- Sasuke lo miro algo confundido.

-Si, tal vez tú no lo notaste pero era como si lo que te faltaba lo hubieras encontrado y me atrevo a decir que fue con Sakura.

-Hmp-

-La respuesta a tus dudas tienes que resolverlas solamente tu…estoy seguro que a alguien como tú no le costara mucho trabajo.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Eres una persona madura, aunque a veces no lo parezcas, y aunque nunca te lo he dicho siempre te he admirado, así que relájate…yo se que resolverás todo lo que te preocupa…acaso no eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha- mencionando esto último con una sonrisa arrogante (parecida a las de Sasuke)

-Hmp-con su media sonrisa adornando su rostro-claro….gracias- dijo el chico mientras alzaba su puño frente a Sai.

-No hay de que…para eso está la familia- chocando su puño con el de su primo.

-Listo para que te aplaste en los videojuegos- dijo de repente Sasuke, mientras se levantaba rumbo a su televisor, con su mirada de superioridad.

-Esta vez no Sasukito- siguiendo a su primo con su gran sonrisa en el rostro

La tarde paso sin ningún percance, de hecho a Sasuke le animo en cierto grado la charla que había tenido con su primo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraño al recordar su próxima boda, era un sensación que ni el mismo comprendía, se supone que debería de sentirse aliviado porque su trato estaba a punto a terminar, pero tenía cierta incertidumbre, tal vez solo era que ya se había acostumbrado a la molesta pelirrosa, si debía de ser eso…

Al otro día Sasuke se encontraba desayunando en su habitación tranquilamente, no podía evitar sentir extraño cada vez que un día nuevo llegaba y que se acercaba el día en que esa farsa se acabaría.

De repente pego un pequeño saltito provocando que casi se atorara con la comida, al asustarse por la inesperada y escandalosa llegada de su hermano mayor, el cual azotó la puerta al entrar a la habitación, ¿acaso su familia lo querían matar de un paro cardiaco?...primero su primo y ahora su hermano…los Uchiha eran un peligro para el corazón para ser mas exactos para SU corazón.

-QUE ONDA OTOTO-KUN!-grito con todas las ganas Itachi mientras golpeaba la espalda de su pequeño hermano.

-Qué demonios te pasa Itachi!-le contesto furioso su hermano después de lograr pasarse los alimentos.

-Acabo de llegar de mi luna de miel y asi me recibes-dijo lastimeramente Itachi- yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No tenías que entrar de esa manera- dijo fríamente Sasuke.

-Vaya vaya alguien esta de malas-susurro cautelosamente el mayor de los Uchiha.

-No sé de qué me hablas- le dijo con el mismo tono su hermano.

-Ya ya relájate y desahógate que tu querido e inteligente hermano ya está aquí para consolarte-menciono con sorna el mayor.

-Y dónde está tu esposa?-pregunto indiferente Sasuke

-Está abajo llamando a sus padres- le contesto sonriente su aniki

-Y nuestros padres ya saben que llegaste?-

-Si ya los llame, pero ya los conoces-

-Compromisos?-pregunto acertadamente Sasuke a lo que su hermano solo asintió.

-Y como les fue en la luna de miel?- siguió preguntando.

Itachi se le quedo viendo a Sasuke algo extrañado.

-Qué?- le preguntó Sasuke por la mirada que le dirigió.

-Que te ha pasado?- le dijo algo preocupado.

-A mi?- se extraño el menor- por qué lo dices?

-No eres de los que hacen tantas preguntas- le dijo seriamente.

-Hmp, a ti nada te gusta-le respondió Sasuke

-Ya Sasuke déjate de rodeos, que es lo que te preocupa?-

-Nada, solo ando algo tenso por eso de la boda-

-Hablando de eso…Como te va con Sakura?...recuerdo que la "odiabas"

-Tenias razón una vez tratándola te das cuenta que no es tan odiosa.

-Yo siempre tengo razón-menciono arrogante Itachi.

-Aja como sea- le dijo su hermano restándole importancia al último comentario.

-Y donde quedo la chica mimada, hipócrita, presumida que según tu era?-le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa burlona

-Tal vez exagere un poco- mientras se resbalaba una gotita por su frente.

-Tú, el gran Sasuke Uchiha equivocado!- expresó sorprendido Itachi.

-Deja de estar molestando- alzando la voz algo molesto- ya lo admito me equivoque…pero yo que iba a saber que alguien como ella podría tener grandes cualidades- esto último lo dijo sin pensar, maldiciéndose por dentro al darse cuenta de lo mencionado.

-¿grandes cualidades?- menciono un poco incrédulo el mayor de los Uchiha- como cuales?

-QUE TE IMPORTA!- se defendió con una sonrojo en su rostro.

Itachi se quedo en silencio mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa enternecida, Sasuke solo lo miro raro.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Sasuke incomodo por la manera en que su hermano lo miraba.

-Mi ototo-kun está enamorado- le dijo Itachi sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ehhhhhh? Estás loco!- le grito Sasuke

-hermanito eres tan orgulloso que no te habías dado cuenta?- menciono

-Po casualidad tu esposa no te está esperando- le pregunto Sasuke esperando que su hermano se largara de su habitación.

-Tienes razón…bueno te dejo con tus sentimientos…recuerda que te conozco muy bien…

-Y eso qué?

-Era muy en serio lo que dije…estas enamorado- esto último lo dijo al cerrar la puerta para evitar reclamo de su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke solo miro como salió su hermano mientras negaba las "tonterías" que le había dicho…

MENTE DE SASUKE: enamorado bah Itachi ha perdido el último tornillo al casarse…si debe de ser eso el matrimonio volvió LOCO a mi aniki…sin duda es eso…mira que decir que YO estaba enamorado de Sakura…no es que sea fea o tonta eso ya lo reconocí, pero tampoco es para tanto…estar enamorado…estar enamorado….enamorado…vamos Sasuke reacciona! No te dejes engatusar por las locuras de Itachi…que será de la familia si pierdo mi cordura…no estoy enamorado de Sakura…puede que ella tenga algo que de cierta manera me atrae…..NOOOOO….en que estoy pensando?...Itachi te odio!...mejor voy a la casa del dobe con el de seguro me distraigo.

Unas horas después nuestro joven azabache se encontraba entrando a la gran mansión Uzumaki, donde su amigo lo esperaba en la sala de juego, su lugar de reunión predilecto.

-Teme que milagro verte por aquí…todo está bien en casa?

-Sí, de hecho Itachi y tu hermana acaban de llegar- le contaba a su amigo mientras tomaba su posición a un lado de la mesa de hockey para iniciar una partida.

-Eso me dijo mi madre- menciono preparado del otro lado de la mesa a que el azabache hiciera su movimiento- no me has dicho porque viniste así de repente-

-Acaso tengo que tener un motivo para venir a visitar a mi amigo?- comento indignado Sasuke mientras iniciaba el juego.

-Esa ni tú te la crees teme- decía un sonriente Naruto- vamos dime qué te pasa?...soy todo oídos-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio mientras seguía concentrado intentando anotarle a Naruto, el cual paraba todo sus tiros sin ninguna dificultad.

-Naruto…¿qué sientes por Hinata?- le pregunto directo su amigo.

El Uzumaki se quedo estático al escuchar la pregunta y volteo a ver a su amigo un poco…bueno….bastante asustado.

-te-te-te-teme…tu-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa usuratonkachi?- le dijo un tanto irritado el azabache.

-A MI?...QUE TE PASA A TI?

-eh? Nada- le respondió neutral.

-Ahora resulta que es muy normal que alguien como TU venga y me pregunte de mis sentimientos hacia Hina-chan?-

-Solamente te hice una pregunta, si no quieres responder…NO LO HAGAS

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se escucho un leve suspiro proveniente del rubio.

-Lo es todo en mi vida- dijo de repente Naruto

-qué?- Sasuke no comprendió lo comentado por su amigo.

-Hinata, ella es la que la da sentido a mi vida, cuando estoy a su lado todo me sale bien, me inspira, me apoya, me da confianza…simplemente me hace sentir completo- termino el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Sasuke había quedado en silencio ante la confesión de su amigo, asimilando cada una de sus palabras.

-Acaso sientes una enorme necesidad de tenerla a tu lado, de que en su rostro se dibuje una sonrisa solo para ti, si algún otro chico se le acerca sientes un fuerte enfado en tu interior, serias capaz de cualquier cosa para protegerla, para hacerla feliz?- le pregunto Sasuke dejando a un lado el juego, sentándose en un gran sofá

Esto último confundió un poco a Naruto…aunque Sasuke estaba en todo lo cierto.

-Si teme eso es amor- le dijo su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado viéndolo un poco desconcertado.

-Maldición!- soltó de repente Sasuke.

-De acuerdo Sasuke ya me estas asustando- decía el rubio por la repentina acción de su amigo.

-No lo entiendes…maldición!...-le decía el azabache un poco enfadado.

-No, no entiendo NADA-

-El idiota de mi hermano tenía razón-se lamentaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi en esto?…por KAMI…habla de una maldita vez Sasuke!- le exigió el rubio mientras lo sacudía por los hombros.

-Yo…yo…estoy enamorado…-fue lo único que dijo el azabache.

-¿QUEEEE?- le dijo un anonadado Uzumaki.

-Estoy…enamorado…de…Sakura- le contemplo Sasuke mientras alzaba su mirada sonriendo levemente.

-Un momento…un momento….me estás diciendo que todo eso que me preguntaste es porque tú?- decía Naruto sin salir de su asombro

Sasuke se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-SASUKE!- en un movimiento que ni el azabache percibió Naruto se le tiro encima mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente con un gran gesto de emoción en su rostro.

-SUELTAME!...DOBE!- le exigía el Uchiha mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al rubio

Naruto ya había soltado a su amigo y lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos, limpiándose las lágrimas

-OH TEME!...pensé que siempre serias un amargado!...pero ahora que feliz me haces!...hasta alguien como tú también se puede enamorar!...oh KAMI tu sí que haces milagros!-gritaba eufórico el rubio.

-CALLATE USURATONKACHI!- le grito un furioso Sasuke mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch- se quejo mientras se sobaba el recién chichón- ya…eso del amor no te ha caído nada bien-

-No lo puedo creer…como me pude enamorar- seguía lamentándose.

-No es tu culpa…Sakura tiene su encanto-Sasuke lo volteo a ver asesinamente- relájate solo es un comentario…no te pongas celoso…a lo me refería es que las cosas pasan por algo…y como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso…-

-Esas son tonterías-

-El caso es que ya te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos…pero ahora que vas a hacer?-

-Creo que es obvio…decirle la verdad-

-Seguro?...serás capaz?- dudo el rubio.

-Si no le digo nada haberme dado cuenta no sirvió de nada…además-

-Además?-

-No quiero perderla Naruto- hablo sinceramente el azabache.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero después le ofreció una sincera sonrisa a su amigo mientras tomaba su hombro.

-Entonces no lo permitas…ve por ella…dile toda la verdad…lucha…te la mereces…no te rindas-

-Claro que no- mientras dibujaba su clásica y fantástica…por no decir sexy… sonrisa.

**Y SE TERMINO!**

**El capitulo jejeje…y ahora le doy la bienvenida a una gran persona que me acompaña en este momento…conmigo mi suegra…digo la señora Mikoto Uchiha**

**-Buenas a todos los lectores se encuentran disfrutando la historia quiero aprovechar este espacio que me dio Emina para poder invitarlos a la gran boda de mi amado hijo Sasuke y la hermosa Sakura…si los esperamos!**

**Ya escucharon a la señora Uchiha nos vemos en el próximo capitulo LA BODA y lo mas importantes el GRAN final de esta romantica y divertida historia…OH que emocionada estoy! xD**

**Como siempre espero sus lindos reviews jijiji **

**BYEBYE n.n**


	14. La Boda

**Y aquí estoy con el último capítulo de esta historia**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**Y solo como recordatorio: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 14.- La boda

Desde que Sasuke había descubierto sus sentimientos por Sakura, no lograba darse algún tiempo para poder hablar con la chica, ya que para su desgracia no tenían contacto alguno gracias a sus padres y los "dichosos" preparativos de la boda, no le encontraba caso preocuparse por los detalles ya que era seguro que si no lograba hablar con Sakura no habría dichosa boda y los preparativos se irían a la basura junto con todos sus sentimientos, si se lograban ver era en presencia de toda la familia, algo no muy grato para Sasuke ya que él quería hablar a solas con ella.

Afortunadamente dos días antes de la gran ceremonia pudo escapar literalmente de su familia, para ser más claros de su madre, y poder ir a la mansión Haruno, al llegar es recibido por el mayordomo de la familia y topándose justamente con la persona que deseaba hablar.

Sakura venia bajando las escaleras sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que Sasuke se encontraba siendo recibido por su mayordomo.

-Sasuke?- lo llamo algo extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí?-

El azabache alzo la miraba en dirección a la ojijade lanzando un leve suspiro al verla bajar, vaya que se veía hermosa…

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro- seguía confundida- pasemos al jardín-

La chica lo condujo hacia una pequeña banca localizada bajo un enorme árbol, ella se sentó rápidamente invitando al azabache para que tome asiento, el acepta la invitación, sin embargo Sakura se pudo dar cuenta que el chico estaba actuando muy extraño desde que cruzo la puerta de su casa, en verdad se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que tenía Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le pregunto directamente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-eh?- Sasuke no pudo dejar de sentirse un tanto incomodo, tal vez por lo que tenía que decirle a la chica, o por la cercanía de esta, o quizá el calor…quien sabe cuáles eran las causas el caso es que estaba molestamente apenado y no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera un leve sonrojo, lo cual lo obligo a desviar su mirada de la jade.

Sakura estaba un poco extrañada ¿acaso era un sonrojo lo que poseía Sasuke Uchiha en su rostro?

-Se supone que me ibas a decir algo no?- exigió la chica.

-Si-

De repente todo quedo en silencio, Sakura esperaba impaciente que el Uchiha hablara pero al parecer el ratón le había comido la lengua.

-Sasuke quieres decirme ¿a qué has venido?- le pregunto un poco molesta

-yo..lo que pasa…yo…-

Sakura miraba ahora ya muy extrañada al azabache ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Mas tratándose de Sasuke Uchiha y de repente se quedo muda…

-Estoy enamorado de ti-

Sakura estaba en shock… ¿había escuchado bien?...debe de ser una broma…si seguro era eso…era lo esperado de Sasuke…sin embargo no se explicaba la sinceridad que emanaba la mirada del Uchiha…no había burla o maldad…solo verdad…y…amor.

Sasuke al darse cuenta que iba a recibir respuesta de la pelirrosa decidió seguir hablando, si tenía que luchar por ella se lo había propuesto.

-Me enamore de ti…es algo extraño, no me lo puedo explicar, Sakura hay algo entre los dos…como una fuerza extraña…por favor dime que tu también lo sientes- Sasuke callo para darle chance a la chica de hablar.

-Sasuke…..yo….- el chico se sorprendió un poco al ver como los ojos de ella se estaban inundando de lágrimas.

-No es necesario que me digas algo ahora- dijo serio el muchacho aunque tenía la esperanza de que la chica le contestara algo grato para él, no podía seguir viendo como ella sufría, no quería que por su culpa esos bellos ojos jade enrojecieran por el llanto que al parecer la chica se esforzaba por frenar.

Sakura seguía sin decir nada, era lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento, tenía que estar sola, tenía que pensar, tenía…no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer…demonios…

Sasuke se levanto de la banca antes de marcharse volteo a mirar a la chica.

-El día de la boda puedes decir que no cuando quieras-

-¿Qué?...acaso tu?-logro articular la muchacha

-No podré…siento romper nuestro trato, pero no me voy a traicionar a mi mismo…nos vemos, Sakura.

Sasuke se marcho dejando a Sakura impactada, tenia tanto en su cabeza, necesitaba ayuda, sin pensar claramente las cosas salió rápidamente de su casa rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata se extraño al ver llegar a su amiga, la cara de la pelirrosa la preocupo un poco, así que rápidamente la llevo a su habitación para que se desahogara e intentar ayudarla, sin duda era como su hermana.

Ya acomodadas en la cama de la chica Sakura empezó a contarle absolutamente todo a Hinata.

-Y tú qué piensas?- interrogo la ojiperla nada sorprendida

-¿Por qué no te sorprende?...ya lo sabías?- dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Algo asi- le dijo Hinata- de hecho todos nos dimos cuenta que algo pasaba…pero ya no tiene casa, ahora contesta mi pregunta ¿Tu qué piensas?-

-NO LO SE- dijo exasperada la ojijade.

-Sakura…tu estas enamorada de Sasuke?- le pregunto directamente su amiga

-Yo…yo…yo…-Sakura no sabía que decir, aunque quisiera negarlo algo muy en su interior se lo impedía

-Vamos Sakura…contéstame!- presiono la Hyuga.

-YA HINATA NO LO SE!-le dijo desesperada.

Hinata la abrazo cálidamente- que vas a hacer?-

-No me voy a casar- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea…pero piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú no estás segura de lo que sientes por Sasuke…y si en verdad lo amas…Sakura lo que hagas en la boda decidirá tu futuro…-

Sakura se quedo callada por unos segundos.

-No me puedo casar Hinata estoy muy joven-

-Nuestras madres también se casaron jóvenes- contraataco su amiga.

-No…no puedo-

-¿A que le temes?-

-No...No es eso…ya Hinata déjalo por favor- le suplico su amiga

-Está bien, solamente date cuenta que si tú quieres a Sasuke y actúas imprudentemente lo vas a perder- le decía Hinata mientras le daba otro abrazo consolador.

Sakura siguió hablando de otras cosas con su amiga, lo que quería era olvidar todo eso, estar calmada por lo menos hasta el día de la ceremonia, siendo de noche se despidió de Hinata y se marcho a su mansión.

Al otro día Sakura seguía confundida pero sobre todo nerviosa, la boda era mañana y no había sabido nada mas de Sasuke, según le conto su padre el contrato de fusión ya estaba firmado, pero en realidad eso era un tema que no le interesaba, en su cabeza tenía otras cosas que pensar como en lo que sucedería al otro día, el gran escándalo que provocaría sus acciones la tensaban un poco, pero tal vez lo que más la tenia preocupada era que algunas veces de meditación en su interior se daba una pequeña disputa entre el dilema de hacerlo o no…hace unos días estaba tan decidida pero la confesión de Sasuke había cambiado todo, no lo entendía…al recordar la confesión del chico su corazón siempre se estremecía, no dejaba de pensar en el, enamorada…¿acaso ella podría haberse enamorado de un chico como él?...Se supone que era un Casanova, arrogante, presumido…no, no lo era…ella lo sabía, había juzgado mal a Sasuke, al tratarlo ella supo lo equivocada que estaba, era un gran chico, increíble, amable a su manera, si un poco arrogante y orgulloso (hay que reconocerlo) pero eso formaba parte de todos sus encantos…¿encantos?...vaya que estaba confundida…

Increíblemente ya era el gran día…

Muchas personas importantes iban llegando a la catedral, la cual lucia bellamente decorada de rosas blancas, se respiraba un ambiente muy agradable, bueno no para todos…

En una habitación de la misma iglesia se encontraba Sasuke acompañado de todos sus amigos y su hermano, el chico daba a relucir los nervios que tenía (aunque intentaba ocultarlos).

-Vamos hermanito relájate- lo apoyaba Itachi.

-Estoy tranquilo- le repetía por enésima vez su ototo-kun

-Ni tú te crees eso Sasuke- comentaba Neji

-Al menos deja dar tantas vueltas- le decía su rubio amigo ya mareado de verlo caminar y caminar.

-Ya les dijo que estoy bien- les repetía el azabache.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo Sai mientras lo tomo por los hombros- además no puede salir nada malo…bueno…solo que Sakura no acepte y a la mera hora te deje plantado…jejeje

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver asesinamente a Sai, este solo trago saliva

-Jeje…fue una pequeña broma para dar ánimos- se defendió el chico.

-Sai, nunca has sabido dar ánimos- lo regaño el mayor de los Uchiha

-Pero…pero….-trataba de defenderse ante la afirmación de todos.

-Mejor vamos a ver que todo esté listo- Itachi empujo a su primo por la puerta siendo seguidos por Neji, dejando a solas a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Se te ve muy nervioso-insistía el Uzumaki.

-Ya te tocará casarte- lo ataco el Uchiha- ¿Qué crees que pase?

-No lo sé, dices que no has sabido nada de Sakura?-

-Nada- se lamentaba el muchacho.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba con sus amigas en otra habitación mientras retocaban los últimos detalles del arreglo de la novia, sin embargo esta última permanecía seria y pensativa.

-Vamos Sakura este es tu gran día-trataba de animarla Ino.

-Si amiga tienes que lucir genial- la animaba Tenten.

Sakura solo asentía mientras forzaba una sonrisa para ellas, ante esto Hinata solo observaba en silencio un poco preocupada por ella.

-Chicas salgamos a supervisar afuera- las llamo Hinata- dejemos sola a Sakura para que se relaje.

Y así todas salieron dejando a Sakura sentada frente a un espejo observándose con su vestido blanco y su velo ya puesto, y viendo de reojo su ramo que reposaba en una mesita, se sentía un poco mareada los nervios y la angustia la estaban matando, lo veía tan fácil llegar al altar y decir que no; sonaba sencillo, pero lamentablemente no lo era, y no comprendía por qué?, Tal vez por la reacción de sus padres o de la familia Uchiha o de todos los invitados, temor por el escándalo o solamente Sasuke, si él y sus sentimientos, tanto en su cabeza y tan poco tiempo para aclarar todo.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que tocan a la puerta, siendo abierta por Naruko Uzumaki, bueno Naruko Uchiha.

-Me dijeron las chicas que estabas un poco rara- le dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella, posándose a su lado.

-¿rara?...no es eso…solo….-trataba de explicarse la ojijade.

-Nervios?-trataba de adivinar la Uzumaki, ahora Uchiha.

-Tal vez-aun no muy segura.

-Insegura?-

-Ahhh-suspiro Haruno- creo que si-

-Te entiendo-

-Por favor que clase de novia puede estar insegura unos minutos antes de su boda- le reprimió Sakura

-Muchas…incluyéndome- le confesó Naruko.

-Tú?- se sorprendió la pelirrosa- no te lo creo-

-Por qué no?- le dijo Naruko con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Porque Itachi y tu son la pareja perfecta, se ve lo mucho que se aman- se explico la chica.

-Y eso es cierto-asintió la rubia-pero también lo que dije, unos minutos antes de la ceremonia mis cabeza se lleno de mil dudas…me sentía un poco mal…pero cuando llegue al lado Itachi, me tomo de la mano y me sonrió todo se despejo-

-Crees que a mí me pase lo mismo?- interrogó la ojijade

-Estoy segura que todas las respuestas a tus preguntas llegaran justamente en el momento indicado, no te dejes abatir…todo saldrá bien- mientras la abraza re confortablemente.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida

-Hay que darse prisa tu padre te espera- le dijo la esposa de Itachi.

-Si, en un momento salgo-

Naruko dejo sola a Sakura, esta solo volteo a verse al espejo para checar que todo estuviera bien, respiro profundamente, tomo su ramo y se dispuso a salir.

Y así se cerraron todas las puertas de la catedral, todos los presentes se veían ansiosos por la próxima ceremonia, y así comenzó la entrada primeramente de los señores Uchiha, seguidos por Sasuke acompañado por la Sra. Haruno, después el joven matrimonio Uchiha, Naruto y Hinata, Sai e Ino, Neji y Tenten, de repente la música cambia a la marcha nupcial dejando a ver a dos pequeñas lanzando pétalos de una canasta, para posteriormente la entrada de la novia acompañada por su padre.

Sasuke no pudo evitar verla cuidadosamente lucía tan bella con es blanco y brillante vestido, se cabello perfectamente peinado dando el velo un excelente acabado, el maquillaje discreto que dejaba que sus hermosos ojos jade deslumbraran su encanto.

Al tenerla frente le sonrió, tomando su delicada mano con amabilidad, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la presencia del chico, el cual lucia perfecto con su traje de novio gris, se veía tan guapo, no lo podía negar, el chico la poso a su lado frente al gran altar.

Cada segundo que pasaba Sakura sentía cada vez más la presión del momento, deseaba que todo se alargara, no quería llegar al "acepto o no", por más que la daba vuelta al asunto sabia que todo pronto terminaría, veía de reojo a sus amigos, su familia, los invitados, todos atentos sin perder detalle alguno, incluso volteo a ver a Sasuke, el cual estaba serio ante las palabras del sacerdote.

Y lo inevitable llego, el cura se acerco a ellos y comenzó.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el sacerdote mirando al muchacho- aceptas como esposa a Sakura Haruno para amarla y blablablá (ya saben lo clásico)

-Acepto- dijo Sasuke sin titubear.

-Sakura Haruno- comenzó el cura hacia ella- acepta como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha para blablablá-

Sakura permanecía callada y seria, por cabeza se venían los recuerdos de todo lo que le había pasado con el muchacho, de su confesión, de las palabras de Hinata, permanecía callada ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes que no comprendían la actitud de la chica.

-Sakura Haruno- le repitió el sacerdote- aceptas como esposo a blablablá…

Sakura alzo la mirada ante la insistencia del cura, sudaba frío, se notaba nerviosa y confundida, como última acción volteo a ver a Sasuke, este la miro comprensivamente, una mirada dulce tratándose de él, con una leve sonrisa, la chica lo miro fijamente y todas sus dudas se despejaron como por arte de magia, recordando las palabras de Naruko; volteo al frente viendo al sacerdote y con una total seguridad.

-Acepto- dijo con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Todos los presentes respiraron aliviados y felices, ya que la actitud de la chica había indignado a la mayoría, Sasuke estaba sorprendido (en shock jeje) era lo que menos se esperaba, él pensaba que en ese momento Sakura se encontraría corriendo rumbo a la calle, la volteo a ver anonadado y ella ya lo miraba con una sonrisa que lo cautivo, regresando éste el gesto.

Y así la ceremonia siguió sin inconveniente alguno, el cura declaro a la joven pareja marido y mujer, uniéndose en un romántico beso disfrutado por ambos y aplaudido por todos.

El festejo continuo como era esperado en un gran salón adecuadamente decorado, ya se habían realizado los clásicos eventos de las bodas, ya habían lanzado el ramo cayendo en manos de Hinata (que casualidad), la liga fue hábilmente cachada por Sai, al cual se la arrebato bruscamente Sasuke (no iba a permitir que su primo se quedara con tal prenda de su esposa jejeje), Sasuke casi mata a sus amigos por la exagerada lanzada que le habían dado, literalmente lo hicieron volar (jiji).

La pareja había estado tan ocupada que no tuvieron tiempo de platicar sin embargo se les veía muy felices.

-Cansados de la boda?- se acerco Itachi a la mesa de honor, donde estaban sentados el joven matrimonio.

-No se preocupen a partir de ahora disfruten la fiesta-los animo Naruko.

Los jóvenes solo asintieron un poco exhaustos.

-Y para que se emocionen es hora que les entregue nuestro regalo- les dijo Itachi mientras buscaba algo de su bolsillo, sacando una tarjeta de plástico que le entrega a Sasuke.

-Y esto qué es?- le pregunto un tanto confundido el novio.

-Ni se lo imaginan- le susurro divertida Naruko a su esposo.

Los chicos miraban expectantes a los mayores.

-Son 3 días pagados en el mejor hotel de lujo de la ciudad- finalizó Itachi.

-EH?- se sorprendieron ambos chicos sin poder ocultar un sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Pero…Itachi- iba a hablar el joven azabache siendo interrumpido por su hermano-

-Relájate, sé que mis padres ya te habían dicho de la luna de miel y eso de la oposición al viaje y blablablá pero ya hablamos con los dos jefes de la familia y esto tiene toda su autorización- les explico el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Eso quiere decir- trato de decir Sakura toda roja

-Que disfruten de su noche de bodas sin remordimientos jeje- les dijo Naruko con un tono pícaro- eso sí se cuidan bien, no olviden la universidad.

Sasuke y Sakura permanecían callados y sus rostros tan rojos que dejarían tontos a los tomates.

-Vamos a bailar cariño- dijo Itachi, y así de dirigieron a la pista de baile.

La fiesta continuo, todos se encontraban bailando alegremente.

-Oigan alguien ha visto a los novios-comentó Sai.

-Ahora que lo dices no- le contesto su novia.

-Vaya, a donde habrán ido?- se preguntó Tenten.

Ante una negativa de todos.

-No piensen mal- salió Hinata a la defensa de sus amigos- ellos querían hablar-

-Están por allá-comento el rubio mientras señalaba el balcón.

Recargados en el balcón se encontraba los dos disfrutando de la bella noche, por fin solos.

-Aún no lo puedo creer- comentó Sasuke

-Qué cosa?- le pregunto su esposa.

-Que aceptaste- le dijo con un grado de felicidad en su rostro- estaba seguro que dirías no y saldrías corriendo- le comento soltando una leve carcajada.

Sakura se unió a las risas.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo- le contesto sinceramente- tenía tanto en mi cabeza, muchas dudas, estaba muy confundida- le explico a Sasuke- pero cuando llego el momento de decidir yo…-Sakura volteo a ver al chico directamente a los ojos- yo…tuve miedo de perderte- le expreso con una leve sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

-Sakura- el chico acaricio con delicadeza la mejilla de la muchacha y limpio con cuidado las rebeldes lágrimas que aparecieron en ella- No tengas miedo…nunca me vas a perder…

-Sasuke te amo- dijo con la mano en el corazón, se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo Sakura- le contesto el muchaho.

Unieron sus labios en un beso, que desbordo pasión, Sasuke mordió el labio de la chica para que esta le diera acceso a su boca, ella obedeció, él introdujo su lengua masajeando con majestuosa habilidad cada rincón de la húmeda cavidad de la muchacha provocando un leve gemido de éxtasis en Sakura, al chocar las lenguas comenzaron una salvaje pelea entre ellas, Sasuke atrajo hacia si el cuerpo de la chica sosteniéndolo posesivamente de la cintura y ella soldó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras oscuras de él, se separaron unos milímetros solo para recuperar un poco de aliento perdido, se miraron a los ojos en un silencio para nada incomodo, Sakura soltó una ligera carcajada, Sasuke alzo una ceja indignado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido.

-No es nada- le contesto aún riendo- es que nunca me imagine que aliándome con mi enemigo encontraría al amor de mi vida- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa decorando se rostro

-hmp- sonriendo arrogantemente, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso.

FIN

**Y este es el gran final, sinceramente lo veía muuuuy lejos, pero llego estoy EMOCIONADA! Ojala y les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia y de dejar lindos reviews…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS:**

**Karina Natsumi, love-sasusaku4ever, setsuna17, kyo nakamura, ziotzae, josselyndel, yoss, Sakura-yuuki-luna, Kixanie, HoshiAm-chan, Hatake Nabiki, .-chi, MaGy-Souh, pame-4-me, DarkNina, edniiitahhh, Nitzume-Uzumaki, Hitorijime, Himarichan, , yukiiyunna y si llegue a olvidar a alguien lo siento de antemano….GRACIAS!**

**Gracias a mis amigas que siempre me apoyaron a seguir adelante de una u otra manera, ya sea con ideas para continuar o prestándome su laptop para aprovechar las horas libres en la escuela…MUCHAS GRACIAS….**

**Este es el último capítulo de la historia, pero estoy planeando un epilogo que espero subir pronto, se tratara de la noche de bodas, y si eso es igual a LEMON jijiji bueno en realidad no lo tenía contemplado pero mi amiga duda un poco de mi capacidad para escribir algo de este tipo, así que me reto y mi orgullo (que casi es marca Uchiha) no me permite pasar algo esto por alto, es por eso que lo haré jajaja, así que nos veremos pronto **

**BYEBYE n.n **


	15. EPILOGO

**Antes que nada quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas sé que me atrase demasiado con esto pero el tiempo no me alcanzaba jejeje lo lamento muchooooo, pero ahora dejando esto a un lado quiero agradecer a mi amiga Angeles que me hecho la mano para escribir este que sería…taran…taran….MI PRIMER LEMON! Lo hice con mucho entusiasmo y esfuerzo…así que no me queda más que decir…**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

EPILOGO.- NOCHE DE BODAS

Todos seguían disfrutando de la boda, era un ambiente muy alegre, de pronto los padres de Sasuke lo llamaron para tener una rápida plática.

-Bueno hijo tenemos que hablar contigo acerca del regalito que les dio tu hermano-dijo en un tono bajo Mikoto.

-Y de qué quieren hablar exactamente-preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-Autorizamos esto porque creo que se lo merecen…pero tienes que ser MUY responsables- Fugako hizo un exagerado hincapié en lo último, haciendo sospechar a su hijo acerca de a lo que refería.

-Sabemos que ya son esposos y están en todo su derecho pero recuerden que la universidad esta primero…así que…-comentaba sin pena la señora Uchiha.

-Madre ya entendí su punto-se apresuró a detenerla su hijo, no pudiendo evitar la aparición del sonrojo en su rostro- no era necesario que me lo dijeran.

-Es nuestro deber tener este tipo de pláticas contigo-le comunicaba sin pena alguna su padre.

-Miren me habla Itachi-les dijo de repente Sasuke saliendo disparado rumbo a si nii-san huyendo de sus queridos progenitores.

Sasuke llego junto a su hermano para ver ahora con qué tontería le salía.

-Teniendo una amena plática con nuestros padres?-lo molesto Itachi.

-Déjame olvidar eso- le dijo fríamente su ototo-kun- que quieres?-

-Ah si es que se me olvido darte esto-le dijo mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa de sus pantalones y colocarle el bulto en su mano.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta que cosa era, así que lo tomo con la otra mano para observarlo mejor provocando que la tira de condones –cortesía Itachi- se desenvolviera sin precaución alguna, al caer en cuenta rápidamente la envolvió y metió en su pantalón.

-¿QUE TE OCURRE?- le grito furiosamente apenado su hermanito- ¿COMO ME LOS DAS SIN AVISAR?

-Relájate ototo-kun…mejor agradécemelo…te aseguro que los necesitaras- le comento tranquilamente Itachi.

Sasuke solo miro un poco raro a su hermano –a veces no se qué pensar de ti?

-Ya ya mejor apúrate que tu esposa te espera- lo empujo hacia la salida

Sakura estaba en la puerta del salón ya se había despedido de sus amigas y ahora se encontraba con sus padres y su rostro lucia un poco sonrojado.

-PAPA! Como me dices esas cosas- fue lo único que Sasuke escuchó al acercarse a la conversación de su nueva familia.

-Ah Sasuke ya le comentamos cosas muy importantes a mi hija acerca de esta noche-le dijo su suegro-así que cuídala mucho por favor.

El chico bajo su miraba para toparse con la de su esposa la cual solo le negó con la cabeza para que no se le ocurriera preguntar.

-No se preocupen ella estará bien- les contestó mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Y así se marcharon de la fiesta rumbo al hotel en el cual se hospedarían, al llegar a la puerta de la suit correspondiente, se sorprendieron un poco al encontrar una pequeña nota en la puerta, Sasuke la arranco y la leyó en voz alta.

-_"Recuerda que la novia siempre entra cargada por el novio Sasukin…les deseo lo mejor NARUKO"-_

Sakura no evito lanzar una leve carcajada ante la indignación de Sasuke –por el Sasukin-, el chico abrió la puerta, se acerco a Sakura y la tomo de la cintura

-Que haces?-lo interrogo la pelirrosa algo sorprendida.

-No hay que romper la tradición verdad- le dijo su esposo con una media sonrisa mientras terminaba de alzarla en sus brazos, entraron cuidadosamente a la habitación, una vez dentro…

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso y silencioso, Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama muy callada y sonrojada, mientras Sasuke se quitaba en saco y la corbata, sin saber que hacer se sentó en la otra orilla, estando ambos incómodos.

-Sakura… -Sasuke….

****SILENCIO*****

-Sakura estás segura de esto- le dijo Sasuke directamente –muy Sasuke jeje-

La chica se quedo estática ante la interrogante, aunque después de un lapso sonrió dulcemente, se levanto de su lado y se sentó alado de su esposo.

-Sasuke te amo y claro que estoy segura- le aseguro la ojijade.

Sasuke le sonrió cautivadoramente mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, hasta acercar su rostro al de ella y comenzar un beso tranquilo y pausado, adentrando su lengua a la húmeda cavidad de la chica, saboreando con maestría cada rincón, comenzando un increíble tango con la lengua de la muchacha, se separaban solamente en busca de aire.

Sasuke comenzaba lentamente a abrirle el vestido a Sakura mientras besaba su cuello y ella lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la juguetona lengua del chico en su blanco cuello, Sakura se las arreglaba para desabrocharle la camisa a Sasuke y así dejarlo con el torso desnudo, deslizando sus delicadas manos por el bien formado tórax de él.

Sakura se levanto de la cama para dejar que el vestido se deslizara hacia abajo, dejándola solo en lencería, siendo observaba minuciosamente por la hábil pupila del chico, el cual se estaba deleitando con el panorama del buen cuerpo de SU mujer, mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa seductora.

Sakura se le sentó en las piernas para continuar con los besos y él deslizaba sabiamente sus manos por el estilizado cuerpo de ella.

Sasuke haciendo gala de su fuerza se levanto mientras cargaba a Sakura, para después depositarla lentamente en la cama, comenzando a desabrochar el liguero y deslizar las medias hacia abajo mientras besaba sus piernas, sonrojando a Sakura haciendo que está soltara leves suspiros. Sasuke se coloco encima de Sakura siendo cuidadoso en no aplastarla, continuando con los pasionales besos, la chica comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón con un poco de torpeza logrando quitárselo con gran ayuda de él.

Sasuke se inicio de nuevo con el cuello de la chica mientras bajaba cada uno de los tirantes del estorboso sostén de ella, para después desabrocharlo y retirarlo.

Bajo del cuello de ella lentamente mientras dejaba un camino húmedo de saliva al saborear cada milímetro de la cremosa piel de la chica, pasando por el centro de sus pechos hasta llegar el ombligo provocando que Sakura se estremeciera un poco, al toparse con el inicio de la braga la comenzó a bajar lentamente sonrojando en extremo a la chica, pudo notar la tensión del cuerpo de su mujer, así que levanto la mirada para toparse con unos temerosos jades.

-No temas, confía en mí- le dijo sincero y reconfortablemente.

Sakura asintió posando sus labios sobre los de su marido iniciando un apasionado beso.

Al termino del beso el Uchiha ya había despojado a la chica de todas sus prendas, al darse cuenta de eso la ojijade decidió ser un poco traviesa, así que tomo el bóxer del chico y lo bajo mientras deslizaba su lengua por el pecho y tórax masculinos, ante la sorpresa de él provocándole más deseos y excitación.

Los besos y caricias comenzaron de nuevo, Sasuke comenzó a delinear el cuerpo de la muchacha con su hábil mano posándola tentadoramente sobre la intimidad femenina, provocándole un leve gemido a ella, adentro con cuidado uno de sus dedos hacia la húmeda cavidad, escuchando un gemido más fuerte, Sasuke comenzó a jugar dentro de ella disfrutando de cada una de las entonaciones de placer que soltaba Sakura, excitándose a la vez, le parecía glorioso la manera en que ella mencionaba su nombre perdida ante tal placer que le regalaba él, al mismo tiempo comenzó a lamer unos de los erectos pezones de su mujer y con su mano libre masajear el otro pecho cegando a Sakura de excitación, pasión, placer, tantas cosas que confundían a la muchacha, pero lo más importante la hacían gozar, eran nuevas sensaciones descubiertas para ambos.

Sasuke volvió a posarse sobre el níveo cuello de ella, acto que sorprendió a Sakura, era increíble la manera en que este besaba, lamía, mordía cada parte de él llego a pensar que Sasuke tenía un complejo de vampiro pero lo que más la impactaba era como la hacía sentir con sus caricias y en un lugar tan simple como el cuello.

Sakura deslizaba sus manos por la ancha espalda de él y también enterraba sus dedos en las oscuras hebras de cabello azabache, y una idea inundó su cabeza: darle a placer extra al Uchiha, así que un poco temerosa bajo su mano hasta posarla sobre el miembro de él dándose cuenta del buen tamaño de éste, apenándose por sus pensamientos, continuo con su meta comenzando a acariciar lentamente la zona provocando un ronco gemido de Sasuke mientras recargaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella, la chica se detuvo por el temor de haber hecho algo mal.

-No…no pares…-le pidió algo agitado y ronco Sasuke.

Y así continúo haciendo presión y fricción del miembro unos momentos después es detenida por las manos de Sasuke.

-Sakura estas lista?-pregunto sensualmente el chico.

-Sí, pero por favor se cuidadoso….porque…es mi primera vez- mencionó un poco cohibida la pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes lo seré…además está también es mi primera vez-menciono con un sonrojo en su varonil rostro, acto que sorprendió a Sakura pero sobretodo la lleno de mucha felicidad, así que devoro los labios de su marido.

Sasuke se separo un poco de ella, solo para tomar un preservativo y colocárselo como era debido, acto después se acomodo entre las piernas de Sakura para dar paso lentamente a la penetración.

La chica cerro unas de sus manos apretando fuertemente la sabana y con la otra entrelazo la mano del chico y la apretó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que hizo una cara afligida y lanzó un gemido con un poco de dolor, esto preocupó a Sasuke así que se detuvo.

-No…no…te detengas…estoy bien…-logro articular un poco agitada mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico y le regalaba una linda sonrisa.

Continuo hasta toparse con una delgada barrera, la cual rompió con una firme embestida, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de dolor y que algunas lágrimas se resbalaran de sus ojos, Sasuke paro para limpiarle el rostro con sus manos y besarla dulcemente, esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión, ella le dio el pase con un movimiento de cadera, Sasuke comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con un ligero vaivén llenando la habitación de gemidos.

Los movimientos fuertes no se hicieron esperar ya que ambos deseaban más contacto el uno del otro Sasuke pudo sentir como su miembro era presionado por la vagina de su mujer, así que continuo con las embestidas fuertes llevando a Sakura a su primer orgasmo anunciado por el grito que ella emitió y las uñas que enterró en la espalda de él para atraer más los cuerpos de ambos, enloqueciendo de placer.

Al sentir tal éxtasis Sakura rodeo la cadera de su marido con sus piernas para profundizar más el contacto.

Unos movimientos después ambos llegaron a un profundo orgasmo al mismo tiempo, minutos después Sasuke salió lentamente de Sakura siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarla y se acostó a su lado, recargándose ella en su pecho.

-Eso fue maravilloso- menciono un poco adormilada la chica

-Sí, fue increíble…Sakura…-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-

Unieron sus labios en un profundo beso para dormir cómodamente uno alado del otro, como compartirían de ahora en adelante sus vidas, porque tal vez sean jóvenes y les esperaba un largo futuro para ambos, pero lo que nunca pondrá en duda es el amor que se tienen.

Y nunca dudaran de la sabia frase _"Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"_ y uno muy pequeño, solo basta aliarse con tu "temible" enemigo.

**Y ahora si este es el GRAN FINAL ojala y lo hayan disfrutado…espero sus reviews**

**Y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por seguir esta linda historia espero verlo pronto en nuevos proyectos.**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
